Conflit
by Hito-76
Summary: Les membres de SG1 sont contraints de laisser Jack derrière eux… S-J toujours..
1. Chapter 1

**Conflit**

**_Résumé:_**_ Les membres de SG1 sont contraints de laisser Jack derrière eux… __  
_**_Genre:_**_ Action et Romance S/J _

**_Spoilers: _**_Saison 8 après « La cité perdue » (Final de la saison 7) **mais Jack est encore Colonel et Pete n'existe pas.** (la saison 8 idéale finalement… ;-) )  
__  
_**_Disclaimer :_**_ Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…_

**_NB : Un immense merci à Gjc597 pour son soutien et sa disponibilité. Que ferais-je sans toi… ? 18. _**_**  
**_**_Un grand merci à Helios pour ses corrections ultra rapides ! A Suz' également! ;-) _**_**  
**_**_Et un bisou à Aurélia ! Merci de m'avoir relue si vite et de m'avoir permise de piquer le titre d'une de tes fics ;-)_**

Attention, cette fic contient des scènes violentes susceptibles de choquer les plus jeunes… (Déconseillée aux moins de 13 ans)

*********************************************

Aussi glacée que les violentes rafales de vent lacérant son visage, la panique envahit brusquement tout son être et il tomba à genoux, ses forces amoindries. Une vive douleur irradiait de son dos et lui coupait le souffle, empêchant momentanément ses poumons de se procurer l'oxygène nécessaire à sa survie. Les yeux braqués sur ses trois coéquipiers qui fuyaient toujours sans un regard en arrière, il se sentit basculer en avant et s'effondra lourdement, face contre terre. Il protégea son visage dans un vain effort et, l'espace d'un instant, hésita à appeler de l'aide, mais le pas assourdissant de ses poursuivants l'en dissuada.

Il avait reçu suffisamment de coups dans sa vie pour savoir que celui-ci était mortel. Ouvrant la bouche à la recherche d'un peu d'air, un son étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge et bientôt le goût métallique de son propre sang vint se mêler à celui, amer, de la terreur.

Seul. Il allait devoir s'en sortir seul.

Posant une main en appui, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans l'argile et Jack parvint, au prix d'un suprême effort, à se redresser suffisamment pour faciliter la prise d'oxygène. La douleur le fit suffoquer mais il serra les dents et lutta vaillamment contre l'évanouissement. Il s'effondra pourtant, les yeux douloureusement fermés, le visage maculé de terre et de sang.

Il sentait le froid s'insinuer à travers ses épais vêtements, glaçant la sueur qui perlait sur chaque atome de sa peau. La peur, la douleur, qui d'ordinaire se transformaient en adrénaline et rendaient plus efficaces encore ses efforts de survie, lui ôtèrent lâchement toutes ses forces et à chaque seconde il devait lutter contre l'asphyxie. L'un de ses poumons devait être perforé, si ce n'était les deux et Jack réalisa avec angoisse qu'il allait mourir. Même l'arrivée impromptue de la Tok'ra ou des Asgards n'y changerait rien. Il allait mourir. Là. Dans quelques secondes.

Le corps parcouru de tremblements violents, il laissa un bref instant la fatalité le submerger mais son instinct de survie reprit brusquement le dessus et il concentra tous ses efforts sur sa respiration.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait cette sensation. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il mourait. Et malgré ce profond sentiment de terreur et d'anéantissement, l'espoir lui insuffla le courage d'aller au-delà de ses forces.

Il ne voulait pas mourir. Malgré la solitude de son existence, malgré la perte d'une partie de lui – la plus grande – il ne voulait pas mourir.

Bandant ses muscles, les mains enfoncées dans la boue, il laissa sa souffrance s'échapper de lui dans un hurlement sourd et parvint à se relever, les jambes désespérément tremblantes et affaiblies. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sa vision rendue floue par la sueur qui glissait de son front et son souffle rauque résonna étrangement à son oreille.

Penché en avant, courbé en deux, il réussit à faire un pas, puis un second, mais les cris dans son dos lui apprirent la proximité toujours plus grande des Jaffas lancés à sa poursuite. Un tir lui frôla soudain la tête et il tituba encore quelques secondes avant de sentir une autre douleur lui pulvériser la cuisse droite, le faisant s'effondrer de nouveau, le souffle coupé.

Cette fois-ci, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se relever. La tête alourdie par le manque d'oxygène, ses membres paralysés par la douleur, des flashs de lumières se mirent à briller à travers ses paupières closes. Un froid glacial enserrait à présent son coeur alors même qu'il sentait la vie le quitter, l'attirant inexorablement vers le néant.

Est-ce que tout ça valait le coup ? se demanda-t-il soudain, aux portes de la mort. Avait-il seulement fait les bons choix, dans sa vie ?  
Pourquoi avait-il toujours ce doute, toujours ce même regret qu'il se refusait pourtant à analyser… ?

Son esprit embrumé d'interrogations inutiles, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, terrifié par l'obscurité immuable qui envahissait peu à peu sa conscience. Puis, dans un dernier spasme, la vie déserta le corps de Jack O'Neill.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Première partie**

La Porte des Etoiles était déjà en vue lorsque Sam réalisa que son supérieur ne les suivait plus. Courant à perdre haleine, elle se retourna à plusieurs reprises, et manqua de tomber, ses pieds s'embourbant dans la boue. Le souffle court, les poumons en feu, elle finit par ralentir puis fouilla les alentours de son regard anxieux.

Personne.

Empoignant sa radio, elle se contenta de la faire crachoter, voulant éviter au Colonel de se faire remarquer s'il s'était caché. Elle attendit ensuite, mais seul le silence lui répondit.

La peur au ventre, elle se tourna vers la Porte que Daniel venait à peine d'ouvrir et regarda Teal'c rebrousser chemin pour la rejoindre.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Où est O'Neill ? demanda-t-il, arrivant à sa hauteur.

Sam secoua vivement la tête avant de reporter son attention sur le chemin de terre.

- ... Je ne sais pas... bredouilla-t-elle, le souffle rendu court par sa course effrénée.

La même inquiétude au fond des yeux, ils scrutèrent les environs quelques longues secondes puis le Jaffa finit par retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Que fait-on ?

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant puis se tourna vers Teal'c, la mine résolue.

- Daniel et vous, passez la Porte. Je reste ici pour tenter de trouver le Colonel. Avant de plonger dans le vortex, attendez que les Jaffas soient là. En vous voyant, ils croiront que nous avons tous réussi à fuir et n'entameront pas de recherches.  
- Comment ferez-vous pour rentrer ?  
- J'attendrai qu'ils soient partis. Ils n'ont aucune raison de rester ici, de toute façon.

Teal'c hésita un bref instant puis finit par acquiescer. Il n'était plus tant de tergiverser. L'ennemi se rapprochait.

- Très bien. Bonne chance.

Sam se contenta de hocher la tête et repartit au pas de course, s'enfonçant dans les bois afin de contourner la troupe des Jaffas lancée à leur poursuite.

Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas retournée plus tôt ?

Pourquoi avoir attendu d'arriver à la Porte ?

Ces vaines questions envahissaient peu à peu son esprit mais elle tenta de les chasser afin de rester vigilante et alerte.

C'était pourtant comme cela qu'on lui avait appris à fuir. Regarder en arrière faisait perdre du temps et était bien plus dangereux encore. Une chute maladroite et c'était l'équipe toute entière qui risquait sa vie. Alors on courait à perdre haleine sans jamais se retourner. C'était pourquoi le Colonel fermait toujours la marche. Pour être là, si l'un de ses hommes venait à tomber. Mais lui ? Qui couvrait ses arrières ? Qui était là pour l'aider à se relever ?

Le ventre noué d'angoisse, elle plongea au sol alors qu'à quelques mètres seulement, plusieurs dizaines de Jaffas passaient en courant. Le visage collé à la terre humide, Sam retint son souffle, attendant patiemment d'être de nouveau isolée, puis redressa la tête et scruta les environs.

Personne.

Elle se releva tant bien que mal, épuisée, et s'élança de nouveau dans les fourrés, longeant le chemin à travers bois. Elle parcourut encore quelques dizaines de mètres avant que des voix sèches ne lui parviennent. Courbée en deux, la jeune femme se rapprocha tout en cherchant à rendre sa respiration chaotique la plus silencieuse possible, puis, alors que les buissons se faisaient de plus en plus rares, elle s'allongea et rampa lentement jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt.

Lorsqu'elle découvrit le corps immobile de son supérieur aux pieds de quelques Jaffas, elle étouffa le gémissement de peur qui menaçait de passer le barrage de ses lèvres. La main crispée sur son P90, elle réprima l'envie brutale de se relever et de tuer les gardes présents mais ce coup d'éclat n'aurait fait que précipiter leur perte à tous les deux. Elle s'abstint donc et regarda l'un des Jaffas passer son pied sous le corps du Colonel pour le retourner. Ainsi étendu sur le dos, le visage de son supérieur oscilla légèrement puis se tourna dans sa direction et Sam croisa son regard vitreux et inerte.

- Il est mort, dit l'un des Jaffas, se tournant vers son chef.

Le souffle coupé, en partie anéantie par la vision qui s'offrait à elle, la jeune femme mit quelques secondes à réaliser la portée de ces mots. Sans même en prendre conscience, des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux et se mêlèrent à la sueur, rendant floue l'image de Jack allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix.

Immobile et sans vie.

- C'est O'Neill, répondit le Prima. Même si les autres sont parvenus à passer la Porte, notre Seigneur devrait être satisfait.

D'un geste de la main, il ordonna à ses hommes d'emporter le corps inerte du Colonel et Sam fut arrachée à sa funeste contemplation. La respiration courte, la gorge serrée à n'en plus pouvoir, elle ne chercha même pas à lutter contre le violent désir de vengeance qui prenait peu à peu le dessus sur sa raison. Le corps tendu à l'extrême, elle se figea cependant lorsque la voix du Prima s'éleva de nouveau :

- Emmenez-le rapidement et mettez-le dans le sarcophage. Le Seigneur Ba'al le veut vivant.

Aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, la douleur dans sa poitrine s'atténua au profit d'un soulagement indescriptible. S'aplatissant de nouveau au sol, Sam regarda les Jaffas emporter le Colonel tandis que le gros de la troupe revenait au pas de course, bredouille.

- Ils ont réussi à passer la Porte, Kal'im.  
- Aucune importance, répondit le Prima. Nous avons ce que nous voulions.

Sam tiqua sur ces derniers mots.

Ainsi donc, ces embuscades à répétition n'étaient pas un pur hasard ? Ba'al voulait le Colonel.

Depuis presque deux mois maintenant, SG1 n'avait pu faire un pas sans tomber sur les Jaffas du Goa'uld, à tel point qu'ils avaient cru à la présence d'une taupe au sein même du SGC. Mais après enquête, ils avaient repoussé cette hypothèse, à juste titre apparemment. S'ils tombaient si souvent sur les hommes de Ba'al, ce n'était du qu'au faux Dieu lui-même qui avait scindé ses troupes pour couvrir le plus de planètes possibles à la recherche de SG1.

A la recherche de Jack O'Neill.

Toujours allongée par terre, Sam observa les troupes Jaffas s'éloigner, emportant avec elles le Colonel. L'imaginer aux mains du Goa'uld lui était insupportable mais le savoir mort l'était plus encore. Lorsque le dernier garde eut enfin disparu, la jeune femme se redressa, partagée entre la peur et l'espoir. Epuisée, elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage où se mêlaient encore larmes, sueur et boue. Ses vêtements étaient humides et glacés, et de violentes rafales de vent la ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire, seule. Tenter de les suivre ne leur laisserait que peu de chance à tous les deux. Ce fut donc avec un profond sentiment d'impuissance et de désespoir qu'elle vit au loin les trois vaisseaux Al'kesh s'élever au-dessus de l'épaisse forêt.

Qui sait où le Colonel allait être emmené ? Qui sait si elle le reverrait un jour ?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack s'éveilla avec la même terreur au ventre qu'à l'instant même de sa mort. Il ouvrit vivement les yeux et inspira avec avidité l'oxygène avant de réaliser qu'il n'éprouvait plus aucune douleur, plus aucune souffrance à faire ce simple geste. Observant les parois lumineuses autour lui, il eut tôt fait de comprendre qu'il n'était pas mort et encore moins dans une quelconque dimension se rapprochant de près ou de loin au Paradis... ou à l'Enfer.

Quoique.

Il se trouvait dans un sarcophage.

Passant une main tremblante sur ses yeux afin de chasser les images terrifiantes de son agonie, Jack décontracta son visage que la boue séchée et le sang rendaient désagréablement figé.

Il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait. Humiliation, souffrance... encore. Il était à priori aux mains de Ba'al et brusquement, la mort - sa mort - lui sembla finalement plus qu'enviable.

Posant une main sur la paroi supérieure du sarcophage, il sursauta violemment lorsque celle-ci se mit à bouger. Les battant s'ouvrirent lentement et deux paires de bras vinrent à sa rencontre pour « l'aider » à se relever.

- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! grogna-t-il pour la forme. Je peux encore faire ça tout seul !

Insensibles à sa remarque, les deux Jaffas le maintinrent contre eux et Jack enjamba le sarcophage avant de balayer la pièce des yeux. C'était une salle ordinaire d'un vaisseau Hat'ak et pas moins de cinq Jaffas et leur chef faisaient office de gardes.

- Je suis Kal'im et je sers notre Dieu Ba'al.  
- Je suis ravi pour vous… maugréa Jack avant d'être poussé vers la porte d'entrée.

A l'instar de son dernier séjour chez le Goa'uld, il fut emmené dans une autre pièce où on l'obligea à se dévêtir et à se laver avant de mettre un ensemble de toile épaisse et sombre. Passé ce moment volontairement humiliant, O'Neill fut conduit devant le maître des lieux et on le força à se mettre à genoux.

Ba'al, nonchalamment assis sur son trône, l'accueillit avec un sourire plein de satisfaction et Jack dut réprimer un violent frisson au souvenir des tortures passées. Cachant ses peurs derrière un masque impénétrable, il salua son hôte :

- Eh, mon pote ! Ca faisait longtemps !  
- O'Neill. J'ai eu quelques difficultés à vous trouver.

Celui-ci tressaillit à peine, haussant les sourcils de surprise tout en cherchant dans son esprit les raisons d'une telle quête.

- Vraiment ? Vous me cherchiez ? … Je vous manquais tant que ça ?

Il n'obtint qu'un sourire pour toute réponse. La mâchoire crispée, Jack attendit que Ba'al lui donne la raison de sa présence ici mais ce dernier ne semblait pas pressé et l'observait pensivement. Enfin, après quelques longues secondes de silence, le Goa'uld se leva et s'avança tranquillement vers lui.

- Je devrais presque vous remercier, O'Neill, dit-il avec un soupçon de moquerie dans la voix. Anubis est mort, venant gonfler ma flotte de ses vaisseaux, et les autres Grands Maîtres sont plus fragiles que jamais depuis cette défaite.

Jack haussa les épaules et le Goa'uld s'arrêta devant lui.

- Oh, vous savez… C'était pas grand-chose... Mais ça m'a fait plaisir, vraiment !  
- J'imagine, acquiesça Ba'al, plus souriant que jamais. Et à présent ? Que me reste-t-il ?

Perplexe, O'Neill mit un instant avant de répondre.

- … Pardon ?  
- Que me reste-t-il pour me divertir… ?

Devant le regard soudain dangereusement cruel du Goa'uld, Jack déglutit péniblement mais se força à rester de marbre. Ba'al se pencha alors vers lui et confirma ses doutes en susurrant :

- … si ce n'est torturer un vieil ami…  
- … Très original ! parvint à articuler O'Neill.  
- Les choses les plus simples sont parfois les meilleures.  
- Je pensais davantage à boire une bière en regardant un bon film ou…

Mais Ba'al ne le laissa pas finir et se tourna vers son Prima.

- Attachez-le !

Docile, Jack se laissa entraîner par deux Jaffas et quelques secondes plus tard, il avait les poignets liés au pan d'un des murs de la salle.

- Vous voyez, ici... poursuivit le Goa'uld, les vôtres ne vous retrouveront jamais. N'espérez pas une quelconque aide extérieure ou même un miracle. Pour arriver jusqu'à vous, votre équipe devrait annihiler ma flotte entière, chose que même les Grands Maîtres ne pourraient pas faire.  
- Et donc c'est tout ? répondit Jack, faisant taire le sentiment de panique qui enserrait douloureusement sa gorge. Vous allez me torturer sans rien demander ?  
- Oh mais si ! Je compte bien que vous révéliez à votre Dieu tous les petits secrets que vous cachez.

O'Neill leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :

- Vous pourriez m'épargner ces histoires de divinité ? C'est pesant à la fin...

Ces propos ne firent qu'accentuer le sourire du Goa'uld et Jack fit rapidement dans sa tête un bref résumé de la situation.

Il se trouvait dans le vaisseau-mère de Ba'al et s'apprêtait à être torturé indéfiniment. Cette fois-ci, pas d'aide psychologique d'un Daniel ascensionné, pas d'intervention possible d'un Yu ou autre serpent pour le sortir de là. Et toutes les idées de génie de Carter n'y pourraient rien...

Non.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule et unique chance : le Tok'ra Olt'is qui pénétrait à l'instant même dans la salle et s'agenouillait devant le faux Dieu.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

C'était une de ces journées grises et pluvieuses. La faible lumière du jour traversait avec difficulté le tissu pourtant léger des rideaux et chaque objet de la pièce semblait d'une tristesse absolue.

Allongée sur le lit, enroulée dans une couette épaisse et d'ordinaire chaleureuse, Sam fixait la forme mouvante et fantomatique des arbres à travers la fenêtre. Le noeud qu'elle gardait continuellement au ventre ne voulait pas disparaître. Mais comment l'aurait-il pu ? Ils ne l'avaient toujours pas retrouvé.

Cela faisait trois semaines maintenant. Trois semaines qu'elle avait choisi de rentrer au SGC plutôt que de suivre son supérieur, estimant qu'ainsi, elle aurait plus de chances de le sauver... Au début pourtant, tout semblait aller pour le mieux, compte tenu de la situation. Malgré l'Alliance rompue, le Tok'ra infiltré chez Ba'al les avait tenus informés des divers déplacements du Goa'uld et une mission de sauvetage avait été organisée sous le commandement du Major Carter. Ils n'attendaient plus que la confirmation d'Olt'is pour intervenir au moment le plus opportun. Hélas, depuis une semaine maintenant, ils n'avaient plus eu aucune nouvelle du Tok'ra.

Sam avait pourtant passé des journées et des nuits entières à remuer ciel et terre pour obtenir la plus petite information sur la situation mais sans cet allié indispensable toute tentative était vouée à l'échec. C'était donc épuisée physiquement et psychologiquement qu'elle avait été contrainte par le médecin de la base de rentrer chez elle. Voilà pourquoi, alors que le Colonel O'Neill était toujours porté disparu, elle se trouvait allongée sur son lit dans une immobilité coupable.

Certes, elle était fatiguée. Elle n'avait dormi en tout et pour tout cette semaine que trois à quatre heures en moyenne par nuit et ses journées étaient plus que chargées. Mais rester là, dans sa chambre, à attendre en vain que le sommeil ne vînt la prendre, lui était insupportable.

Qu'était-il en train de vivre à cet instant précis, alors qu'elle était douillettement enroulée dans sa couette ? Etait-il battu ? Torturé ?... Tué ?

Dans un grognement plaintif, Sam cacha son visage dans l'oreiller, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Sa respiration s'était faite haletante, et peu à peu, une profonde irritation vint remplacer sa détresse, lui ôtant toute possibilité de repos.

Comment pouvait-on seulement lui demander de se détendre alors qu'il était Dieu sait où, à subir Dieu sait quoi ? Elle avait autre chose à faire que dormir !

D'un geste vif, Sam repoussa violemment sa couverture et enfila rapidement un jean et un pull par-dessus son tee-shirt. Debout, les mains posées sur le chambranle de la fenêtre, la jeune femme tentait de contrôler la colère qui enflait irrémédiablement en elle.

- Vous ne dormez toujours pas ?

La mâchoire crispée, Sam secoua nerveusement la tête mais resta le dos tourné à l'entrée. Même la voix sereine et la présence rassurante de Teal'c ne parvenaient pas à la calmer.

- Vous voulez en parler ?

Sam laissa échapper une exclamation agacée.

- Parler de quoi ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Le Colonel est porté disparu depuis trois semaines et on nous oblige à rester ici ! A nous reposer !

Sa voix montant étrangement dans les aigus, elle se contraignit à inspirer profondément et pressa une main tremblante sur son front brûlant.

- Me reposer... reprit-elle en se retournant. Je ne veux pas me reposer !

Le Jaffa, posté devant la porte d'entrée, posa sur elle un regard compréhensif.

- Si vous tombez malade, vous n'arriverez à rien.  
- Je connais mes limites, Teal'c, et elles sont très loin d'être atteintes.  
- Je le sais.

Il inclina respectueusement la tête et Sam soupira en s'asseyant lourdement sur le lit. Le pas vif et léger de Daniel se fit alors entendre dans le couloir et le jeune homme passa timidement la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

- Un souci ? demanda-t-il avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

D'un commun accord tacite, Teal'c et lui avaient jugé préférable de passer la journée chez Sam. Celle-ci s'était vivement emportée lorsqu'on lui avait gentiment dit que la base lui serait fermée pendant trois jours et elle avait quitté le SGC furieuse. La voyant si remontée, ils s'étaient invités chez elle et la jeune femme avait accepté cette invasion de bonne grâce.

Tout plutôt que rester seule à tourner en rond.

Mais seule ou accompagnée, l'attente était malgré tout insupportable.

Dans un nouveau soupir, Sam redressa la tête et jeta un œil significatif à son ami. Un silence pesant s'était fait dans la pièce où seul résonnait le bruit sec de la pluie sur les carreaux de la fenêtre. Ils s'observèrent quelques longues secondes puis Daniel se racla finalement la gorge.

- Bon… Et si on retournait au SGC ?

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Sam se mettait debout, emboîtant le pas d'un Teal'c sortant déjà de la pièce.

Au diable les ordres ! Hammond n'allait quand même pas leur interdire l'entrée de la base !

***

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, Sam toquait à la porte du bureau de son supérieur. Elle avait demandé à Daniel et au Jaffa de la laisser y aller seule sachant que le Général n'aurait pas apprécié une telle invasion. Lorsque celui-ci leva les yeux vers la nouvelle venue, il soupira bruyamment et s'adossa lourdement à son fauteuil.

- Major… Il me semble vous avoir donné l'ordre de ne pas revenir avant trois jours.  
- Je le sais, Mon Général mais permettez-nous de rester à la base et nous ne mettrons pas les pieds dans nos bureaux aussi longtemps que vous le jugerez nécessaire.

Hammond sourit malgré lui et acquiesça.

- J'allais de toute façon vous faire appeler.

Le cœur de Sam bondit violemment dans sa poitrine.

- Vous avez des nouvelles d'Olt'is ?  
- Pas exactement. Jacob nous a prévenus du déplacement de la base Tok'ra sur P3Z454 puisque c'est la procédure en pareille situation. Mais le plus intéressant c'est qu'un nouvel espion posté sur un des vaisseaux de Ba'al a pris contact avec nous et nous a appris que la flotte du Goa'uld faisait route vers l'ancienne base Tok'ra.

Incrédule, la jeune femme mit un temps d'arrêt avant de demander :

- Olt'is aurait parlé ?  
- Aucune idée. Mais bien sûr, la Tok'ra refuse cette possibilité…  
- … Et met tout sur le dos du Colonel, poursuivit Sam, irritée.

Hammond haussa des épaules.

- Aucune importance, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous retrouvons dans une telle situation. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous savons où la flotte de Ba'al sera dans quelques heures. Certes, nous n'avons plus personne sur le vaisseau-mère mais Dal'ik, le Tok'ra infiltré, est d'accord pour nous aider. Tout comme Olt'is, c'est un fidèle de Selmak et je pense que nous pouvons avoir confiance en lui. Maintenant, c'est à vous de décider si cela vous suffit comme garantie.

Cette phrase n'était bien sûr qu'une formalité.

- C'est parfait pour moi ! répondit Sam avec entrain, le cœur cognant plus vite à l'idée d'agir.  
- Très bien. Briefing dans une heure.  
- A vos ordres !

***********************

Après un Briefing long et rigoureux, SG1 put enfin se présenter en salle d'embarquement. L'envoi d'un U.A.V. avait été demandé par le Major Carter et l'équipe attendait avec impatience les premiers relevés. Ayant une portée beaucoup plus grande qu'un simple MALP, il leur apprit l'absence totale de tout être humain dans un rayon de dix kilomètres.

- Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés, déclara Daniel avec soulagement.

«… Ou alors ils sont en orbites » poursuivit mentalement Sam, mais elle préféra se taire de peur que le Général n'annule cette mission. Avec assurance, elle se tourna vers son supérieur, quémandant son aval pour un départ immédiat.

- Allez-y, répondit celui-ci après une brève hésitation. Bonne chance.  
- Merci, Monsieur, acquiesça hâtivement la jeune femme avant de faire signe à son équipe de rejoindre la salle d'embarquement.

Et après un dernier geste à l'intention du Général Hammond, SG1 traversa le vortex.

La Porte des Etoiles se situait au beau milieu d'un large désert, rendant difficile toute tentative de dissimulation. En prévision d'une telle situation, les trois membres de l'équipe avaient revêtu leur uniforme couleur sable. Faisant quelques pas, le regard en mouvement à la recherche d'un abri quelconque, Sam sursauta violemment lorsque le son familier des anneaux de transfert se fit entendre. D'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent mais se trouvèrent nez à nez avec plusieurs Jaffas lourdement armés.

- Plus un geste ! s'exclama le Prima, l'emblème doré de Ba'al ornant son front. Lâchez vos armes immédiatement !

Son P90 devant elle, Sam hésita quelques secondes, observant d'un œil inquiet les Jaffas les encercler lentement. Bientôt les anneaux de transfert se remirent en mouvement, gonflant les rangs ennemis et, dans un soupir las, la jeune femme finit par baisser son arme, incitant implicitement ses compagnons à faire de même.

**A SUIVRE…**

**A mes fidèles reviewers:** J'ai remarqué que vous aviez bien aimé **L'Alliance**. C'est une vielle fic mais qui pour moi représentait la fin idéale de la série. Mais je n'étais pas à l'aise avec l'action etc.

**Conflit** a été écrite deux ans plus tard. J'espère que, même si l'histoire vous plait moins, vous trouverez que c'est mieux écrit. En revanche, je ne cherche pas à avoir de comparaison dans vos reviews. Les deux fics sont très différentes. L'Alliance est plus légère et ship. Conflit est plus sombre.

Bisous!


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, pipersam, fantasia-49, quam et Ellena-san!! Bumperbuddies: Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira!**

****************************

Etaient-ils tombés dans un piège ou manquaient-ils juste de chance ?

Cette question tournait en boucle dans la tête de la jeune femme alors même qu'on les forçait à mettre un genou à terre devant Ba'al, nonchalamment assis sur son trône.

- Tiens, tiens ! Quelle surprise ! lança celui-ci, posant ses yeux rieurs sur ses trois invités.

Sam tenta de discerner de l'ironie dans sa voix ou ses propos, mais hélas, comment parvenir à savoir ce que cachait ce sourire railleur ?

- Où est le Colonel O'Neill ? demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

Pour seule réponse à cette intervention audacieuse, elle reçut un violent coup à l'épaule. Grimaçante, elle n'en quitta pourtant pas des yeux le Goa'uld, attendant avec angoisse une réaction. Mais Ba'al semblait apprécier de les voir torturés par l'incertitude.

- Moi, ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est comment vous avez su que je me dirigeais vers cette planète, déclara-t-il au bout d'un instant.

Sam redressa vaillamment la tête, lui signifiant par ce geste qu'elle ne parlerait pas. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit ses compagnons faire de même et pressentit des représailles imminentes.

- Emmenez-les, ordonna Ba'al contre toute attente. Je les interrogerai plus tard.  
- Très bien, Mon Seigneur.

Perplexe, les trois membres de SG1 se relevèrent et suivirent les Jaffas vers leur geôle. L'entretien avait été court et ne leur avait guère apporté de réponse. Mais peut-être en trouveraient-ils dans les cellules… ?

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce en question, ils eurent la même pensée. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à celles des vaisseaux standards Goa'ulds. La salle était très grande, divisée en une dizaine de larges box uniquement séparés de barreaux. L'obscurité régnante rendait plus oppressante que jamais l'atmosphère des lieux. Sam balaya la salle du regard avec empressement mais soupira de désespoir en découvrant les cellules vides.

Un box fut alors ouvert et SG1 fut contrainte d'y pénétrer. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient seuls.

- Bon… C'est de pire en pire, cette histoire, grommela Daniel en s'asseyant lourdement sur l'une des couchettes miteuses.

Sam regarda son ami triturer ses lunettes, signe d'un agacement évident. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne parlait pas de leur arrestation mais de l'absence du Colonel.

- Teal'c ? demanda-t-elle alors, cherchant à chasser les idées noires qui menaçaient de faire surface. Vous avez déjà vu des cellules comme celles-ci sur un vaisseau ?  
- Jamais, Major Carter, répondit le Jaffa en survolant la pièce d'un regard sombre. Il est rare d'avoir des cachots prévoyant un aussi grand nombre de prisonniers.  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais…

L'écho de leurs voix renforça le sentiment d'isolement et de détresse qui enserrait le cœur de Sam. Elle ne voulait surtout pas penser à la mort hypothétique de Jack. Au contraire, elle se raccrochait au silence de Ba'al avec toute la force de sa raison. Leur apprendre le décès du Colonel aurait été la pire des tortures.

- Où est-il ? murmura-t-elle, son regard errant dans l'obscurité oppressante de la pièce.

Mais soudain, un gémissement s'éleva dans la salle, si léger pourtant qu'elle songea un instant l'avoir imaginé.

- … Carter…

Les mains brusquement accrochées aux barreaux de sa cellule, Sam tenta de percevoir une forme à travers les ténèbres. Teal'c et Daniel n'avaient pas bougé et la jeune femme crut un instant avoir rêvé.

- … Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un, dit-elle cependant, alors qu'une nouvelle plainte s'élevait déjà dans la salle.

Elle sentit aussitôt la présence du jaffa dans son dos. Lui aussi avait entendu.

- Mon Colonel… ? osa-t-elle demander, d'une voix tremblante d'espoir.

Un silence. Un silence à couper au couteau. Puis enfin :

- … Carter…  
- Jack ! s'exclama Daniel, bondissant sur ses pieds afin de rejoindre la jeune femme et le Jaffa.

Plissant des yeux, les trois compagnons tentaient de percevoir le corps de leur ami à travers l'obscurité. Un mouvement attira enfin leur attention sur l'une des couchettes de la cellule voisine, à près de dix mètres d'eux.

Une nouvelle plainte s'éleva tandis que Jack rassemblait ses forces pour se redresser.

- Mon Colonel ! intervint Sam de suite. Restez allongé !  
- Le Major Carter a raison, O'Neill, acquiesça stoïquement Teal'c de sa voix rassurante.

Jack sembla hésiter puis finit par s'effondrer sur son lit de fortune, le souffle court.  
Mis à part son nom, il n'avait encore rien dit et Sam commença à s'inquiéter de ce silence.

- Mon Colonel… Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
- … Prêt pour une balade en forêt, Carter… J'espère que vous avez pris avec vous de quoi crocheter la serrure…

Un sourire soulagé vint détendre les visages anxieux de SG1.

- … Comment m'avez-vous trouvé… ? poursuivit Jack d'une voix faible.  
- Euh… En fait, on ne vous a pas retrouvé, commença Daniel, se raclant la gorge avec nervosité. On s'est fait prendre plus ou moins par hasard…

Sam grimaça machinalement, pressentant la réaction du Colonel qui ne se fit pas attendre :

- … Ce qui veut dire… que vous n'avez aucun plan pour nous sortir de là ?  
- Eh bien… Peut-être grâce à la Tok'ra ? proposa la jeune femme.  
- … Jacob était avec vous ?  
- Non. Mais, je pensais à l'espion dans les rangs de Ba'al.  
- Impossible… grommela aussitôt le blessé. Il a été tué.  
- En fait, je ne parlais pas d'Olt'is.

Jack redressa la tête quelques secondes, avant de la laisser retomber sur la couchette, sans force.

- J'espère qu'il n'est pas loin…

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais se retint. Les murs avaient peut-être des oreilles. Elle devait rester la plus évasive possible.

- J'imagine qu'ils ont changé de base ? demanda Jack.  
- Affirmatif, Monsieur. Ils ont d'ailleurs eu raison puisque nous nous trouvons en ce moment même en orbite autour de l'ancienne base.  
- Ol'tis aurait parlé ? Curieux...  
- Nous le pensons également.  
- Et j'imagine que la Tok'ra m'a tout mis sur le dos ? dit le Colonel, non sans cynisme.

Sam jugea préférable de ne pas répondre.

- Aucune importance, soupira finalement Jack, posant une main lasse sur son front. Du moment qu'ils sont à l'abri... Le premier, le second ou le troisième choix ?

La jeune femme mit un instant à comprendre de quoi il parlait.

- Le troisième, Mon Colonel, répondit-elle au bout d'un instant.

Au dernier débriefing avec Jacob, celui-ci leur avait laissé une liste contenant trois planètes susceptibles d'accueillir la Tok'ra si jamais le SGC avait besoin de les contacter de toute urgence.

- Bien. C'était le choix le plus raisonnable.

Sam approuva en silence. Après l'attaque Goa'uld, la Tok'ra avait préféré se cacher sur la planète la moins accueillante, optimisant ainsi leurs chances de ne pas être trouvée.

Un bruit sourd se fit brusquement entendre. La large porte de la prison s'ouvrit, livrant le passage au Prima de Ba'al et à sa garde personnelle. SG1 se tourna d'un même mouvement vers eux et Sam aperçut du coin de l'oeil le Colonel s'asseoir péniblement sur sa couchette.

Kal'im observa tranquillement les prisonniers l'un après l'autre, trouvant certainement un plaisir malsain à les laisser ainsi, dans l'incertitude. Puis, d'un geste, il désigna la jeune femme.

Les protestations fusèrent aussitôt mais les jaffas armèrent leurs lances afin de repousser Teal'c et Daniel. La voix de Jack, trop faible, était couverte par celle des gardiens qui ordonnaient à Sam d'approcher de l'entrée du box. Elle leva alors son bras, empêchant ainsi ses compagnons de s'interposer.

- Laissez. De toutes façons, ce sera chacun notre tour, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut ferme.

Les deux hommes reculèrent donc et la jeune femme se tourna un instant vers Jack, toujours trop faible pour se lever. L'obscurité ne lui permit pas de voir clairement l'expression de son visage mais ses traits lui semblèrent plus marqués que jamais. Elle lui sourit courageusement puis s'approcha de la grille qui s'ouvrit devant elle.

Une voix forte et autoritaire résonna alors dans la salle, couvrant celle agressive des Jaffas.

- Ne lui faites pas de mal ! Vous m'entendez ?!

Tous se tournèrent vers le box de Jack. Celui-ci s'était levé, le visage déformé par la colère et la peur. Kal'im plissa des yeux, puis finit par prendre Sam par le col, non sans quitter le Colonel du regard.

- C'est entendu O'Neill. Je ferai passer le message au Seigneur Ba'al ! répondit-il, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

Sam n'eut pas le loisir de voir la réaction de Jack à cette provocation puisqu'elle fut poussée sans ménagement dans le couloir.

Elle tenta de chasser le sentiment de plaisir que l'inquiétude sincère du Colonel avait provoqué mais son coeur battait encore à coups redoublés lorsqu'elle s'avança devant le Goa'uld. On la força à mettre un genou à terre tandis que Kal'im se penchait à l'oreille de Ba'al pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Le regard de celui-ci se tourna vers la jeune femme, une lueur de surprise et d'intérêt dans les yeux.

- Tiens donc, dit-il en se levant de son trône. O'Neill semble tenir particulièrement à vous.  
- Comme à ses autres hommes, répondit-elle vivement.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que Ba'al puisse l'utiliser pour torturer le Colonel, songea-t-elle, avec inquiétude.

Hélas, ses propos ne semblèrent pas le convaincre.

- Je connais de réputation vos facultés de résistance à la torture. Jusqu'ici, jamais personne n'a réussi à vous faire parler, vous et vos acolytes. Et j'imagine que vous torturer maintenant ne changerait rien... En revanche, si O'Neill vous voit revenir indemne peut-être acceptera-t-il de parler en échange de votre libération ?

Sam se permit un rire sans joie.

- Et vous pensez qu'il va vous croire ?  
- Dans le cas contraire, il aura votre mort sur la conscience, répliqua Ba'al, un sourire amusé et suffisant sur les lèvres.

La jeune femme sentit son coeur se glacer mais parvint, non sans effort, à articuler :

- Il ne parlera jamais. Il m'a déjà tuée, une fois. Il ne parlera pas.

Le Goa'uld sembla se rembrunir un instant mais finit par hausser les épaules.

- Eh bien, nous allons voir ça tout de suite ! dit-il avant de lancer à Kal'im : Ramenez-là en cellule et amenez-moi O'Neill.  
- Bien, Mon Seigneur, répondit le Prima en se courbant en deux.

Sam eut beau se débattre, elle fut contrainte de suivre les Jaffas. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la prison, elle vit les trois hommes se lever d'un même mouvement et se tourna vers Jack qui restait immobile, debout, près de sa couchette. Son regard fermé la détailla des pieds à la tête puis il se tourna vers Kal'im. Celui-ci s'approcha de la cellule d'O'Neill tandis que Sam était enfermée dans la sienne.

- Ba'al veut vous voir.  
- Bien.

Le Prima donna un ordre de la main à ses Jaffas et ceux-ci pointèrent leurs lances sur SG1.

- Reculez au fond de votre cellule !  
- Faites ce qu'il dit, ordonna Jack, ses coéquipiers semblant ne pas vouloir bouger.

A contre coeur, Teal'c, Daniel et Sam s'éloignèrent et O'Neill s'avança vers l'entrée de la cellule. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était parti.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda aussitôt Daniel.

Mais Sam se contenta de se laisser tomber sur l'une des couchettes, les mains tremblantes.

Qu'allait-il arriver maintenant ?

Car il ne parlerait pas. De cela, elle était persuadée.

********************

Il revint près d'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard dans un état indescriptible. Sam avait espéré qu'il éviterait la torture mais Ba'al semblait s'être défoulé. Incapable de marcher, deux Jaffas le traînèrent jusqu'à sa couchette de fortune après avoir pris bien soin d'éloigner SG1 de la porte d'entrée. Après le départ de la garde, tous s'approchèrent des barreaux les séparant de Jack et Sam l'entendit gémir de douleur.

- Mon Colonel ? appela-t-elle, d'une voix vacillante.  
- Jack... ça va ?

Un reniflement étouffé leur parvint.

- ... Comme un charme, Daniel... En revanche, vous avez une tête... à faire peur...

Jackson sourit et posa son front contre la barre de métal.

- Pourquoi ne vous mettent-ils pas dans un sarcophage ? demanda Sam, trop inquiète pour apprécier la plaisanterie de son supérieur.  
- Oh ils le font... grommela Jack d'une voix si faible qu'ils durent tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Mais juste avant une nouvelle séance de torture, histoire de me remettre sur pieds... Après ils me laissent gentiment agoniser...

Sam sentit la rage silencieuse de Teal'c, debout, à ses côtés et se contraignit à garder son calme.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? murmura-t-elle avant d'être saisie par une brusque sensation familière.  
- Le vaisseau vient de passer en hyperespace, signala le Jaffa.  
- Mon Colonel ? demanda la jeune femme. Que fait-on ?

Un long silence lui répondit et Sam crut un instant qu'il s'était évanoui mais il finit par soupirer.

- Attendez juste un peu... que je reprenne des forces... Après on avisera...  
- Bien sûr, acquiesça Sam vivement.

Il était à l'agonie et elle trouvait encore le moyen de se reposer sur lui. Honteuse, elle se retourna vers ses compagnons. Ils devaient trouver de toute urgence un moyen de sortir de là.

******

Tous les plans qu'ils tentèrent d'échafauder durant le sommeil du Colonel tombèrent à plat. Il leur manquait un facteur indispensable : une aide extérieure.

L'espion Tok'ra restait invisible et Sam commençait à désespérer.

Quelques heures plus tard, le croiseur sortit brusquement de l'hyperespace et un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Un ronronnement de moteur que Teal'c n'eut aucun mal à identifier.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda vivement Daniel.  
- Des vaisseaux de la mort, répondit le Jaffa. Ils se préparent à attaquer.  
- Vous êtes sûr ? dit Sam, pour la forme. Mais attaquer qui ?

L'espace d'un bref instant, la jeune femme songea à la Tok'ra mais elle chassa aussitôt cette pensée saugrenue de son esprit. Cela aurait voulu dire que le Colonel avait parlé, ce qui était tout simplement inconcevable.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le silence annonciateur du départ de la flotte Goa'uld envahit la cellule. Aussitôt, Teal'c commença à vérifier la solidité des barreaux qui les gardaient prisonniers. Le départ en masse des Jaffas laissait le vaisseau-mère plus fragile et aurait facilité leur fuite. Hélas, cette cellule semblait inébranlable.

Ils furent contraints d'attendre le retour de la flotte, assis sur leurs couchettes respectives. Leur situation ne s'arrangeait guère...

Le vacarme que firent les chasseurs de la mort et les vaisseaux Al'kesh à leur retour aurait réveillé un mort, mais Jack restait obstinément allongé, si bien que ses amis l'aurait certainement cru mort si des gémissements étouffés et ponctuels ne venaient régulièrement les rassurer.

Bientôt des pas multiples, des cris et des plaintes se firent entendre à travers les larges portes de leur prison et SG1 se leva afin de se rapprocher de l'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Jack faiblement.

Sam se tourna vers lui et le découvrit assis sur son lit. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, les battants de leur geôle s'ouvrirent, livrant le passage à des dizaines et des dizaines... de Tok'ras.

L'incrédulité qui se lut sur les visages de ceux-ci en découvrant SG1 derrière les barreaux se refléta très vite sur les leurs. L'expression de plusieurs Tok'ras se mua rapidement en haine farouche mais Sam, fouillant anxieusement la foule, n'y fit guère d'attention.

- Papa ! s'exclama-t-elle, les mains soudées aux barreaux de leur box.

Elle venait d'apercevoir celui-ci au milieu du second groupe que les Jaffas faisaient entrer de force dans les cachots.

- ... Sam ? répondit Jacob abasourdi... Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Que s'est-il passé ? s'écria-t-elle, couvrant le vacarme que gardes et prisonniers récalcitrants provoquaient.  
- Ils nous sont tombés dessus ! On n'a rien pu faire !... s'exclama-t-il avant de la regarder avec incrédulité. Mais Nom de Dieu ! Qu'est-ce vous faites ici ?

Sam regarda son père sans comprendre.

- Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? C'est votre espion Tok'ra qui nous a dit de rejoindre votre ancienne base pour tenter de devancer...

Mais Jacob l'interrompit :

- Quel espion Tok'ra ?

Sam se figea, une douleur sourde à l'estomac.

- Il y a bien un autre de vos espions dans les rangs de Ba'al ? intervint Teal'c de sa voix étrangement posée compte tenu de la situation plus que dramatique.  
- Non ! s'exclama aussitôt le Général Carter.  
- Mais... bredouilla Daniel avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme. Comment Dal'ik a-t-il pris contact avec nous ?  
- Grâce au code de la Tok'ra, répondit aussitôt Sam, sans parvenir à comprendre. Il avait tous les codes... Il savait exactement qui contacter et comment procéder...  
- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Jackson.

Sam secoua nerveusement la tête, le corps glacé d'effroi.

Ils s'étaient fait piéger.

Il y avait un traître. Un homme connaissant absolument tous les codes, toutes les procédures utilisées par le SGC et la Tok'ra... Un homme parfaitement au fait de leur situation actuelle...

Et il n'existait qu'un seul homme ayant toutes ces informations.

D'un même mouvement, les trois membres de SG1 se tournèrent vers le Colonel O'Neill qui se tenait debout, seul, au milieu de sa cellule. Sentant leurs regards, il se redressa et c'est non sans effroi que Sam le vit s'avancer vers eux d'un pas ferme et assuré. Il s'arrêta cependant à distance raisonnable et leva vers eux un visage souriant. Une sensation de malaise la saisit brusquement et Sam devint livide.

- Non... C'est impossible, bredouilla la jeune femme. Je vous aurais senti... Je vous aurais senti avant...

Le sourire de Jack s'accentua et son regard se mit à briller, faisant instinctivement reculer Daniel, le seul à ne pas avoir ressenti la présence du Goa'uld dans le corps de leur ami.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lança Teal'c d'une voix glaciale.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, les derniers Tok'ras furent enfermés dans leurs cellules et Ba'al apparut à l'entrée, entouré de sa garde personnelle. Ce n'est que lorsque le Seigneur Goa'uld lui-même se fut prosterné devant Jack qu'ils comprirent.

- Ba'al...

**A SUIVRE…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à quam, Ellena-san, fantasia-49 et Pipersam! :)**

**Bumperbuddies: il faut toujours suivre son instinct! ;-b**

**SOSO: Merci!! ;)**

**yellow: Merci! :) Il risque de n'y avoir que peu d'humour dans cette fic, par contre. Mais... ;)**

***********************

**Deuxième partie**

Ba'al rajusta sa lourde tunique d'un geste satisfait.

Ces quelques jours enfermé dans cette cellule crasseuse lui avaient semblé interminables. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas eu à souffrir de la faim ou de mauvais traitements puisque, lorsqu'il était appelé par le faux Ba'al et extrait de sa misérable cage, il rejoignait simplement ses quartiers pour se sustenter et peaufiner les derniers détails de son plan.

Jusqu'ici, tout se passait exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Ça allait même au-delà de toute espérance. Il était parvenu à porter un coup fatal à la Tok'ra en s'emparant de la quasi-totalité de ces traîtres. Les quelques Tok'ra encore libres ne représentaient dorénavant qu'un piètre danger.

Non, tout était… presque parfait. Une chose, une seule chose venait ternir l'excellence des derniers évènements.

Avec impatience, Ba'al se tourna vers le miroir à deux pas de lui et observa son reflet.

Un front haut, une mâchoire volontaire, un regard incisif.

Il détestait ce visage.

Il détestait l'arrogance, l'insolence et la volonté inattaquable de cet homme.

Il avait cru un instant que dominer ce corps serait délectable. Ecraser par sa présence la conscience d'un de ses pires ennemis ne pouvait lui apporter qu'une grande satisfaction. Mais cela avait été sans compter la volonté d'O'Neill. Malgré un combat perdu d'avance, celui-ci s'était violemment rebellé contre cette possession forcée et Ba'al n'était parvenu à le dominer totalement que quelques heures à peine avant l'arrivée de SG1.

Totalement.

Le souvenir d'une émotion violente ressurgit et Ba'al se détourna avec rage. D'un pas conquérant, il passa la lourde porte qui séparait son boudoir de la salle du trône et lança d'une voix forte.

- Amenez-moi le Major Carter.

***********************

Malgré la centaine de Tok'ras parquée dans les cellules, un silence de mort régnait dans la salle. Les visages étaient sombres, les corps prostrés. Nul ne réfléchissait encore à un moyen quelconque de se sortir de cette situation. Tous devaient d'abord encaisser ce fulgurant échec.

SG1, isolée dans leur box, était tout aussi silencieuse. Sam revivait encore et encore les évènements depuis leur arrivée sur ce vaisseau, songeant aux quelques détails si révélateurs et qui pourtant n'avaient pas su retenir son attention. Malgré les propos rassurants de Daniel et Teal'c, elle était la seule responsable.

Elle aurait du se méfier davantage. Elle aurait du garder pour elle toute information concernant les évènements survenus après la capture du Colonel. Mais comment aurait-elle pu se douter que Ba'al avait changé d'hôte ? Comment aurait-elle pu se douter qu'en s'agenouillant devant lui, à leur arrivée sur le vaisseau, elle n'avait eu en face d'elle qu'un symbiote Goa'uld quelconque dans l'ancien corps de Ba'al. Et que le vrai Ba'al se trouvait en fait dans le corps de son supérieur.

Et pourtant… Et pourtant, Ba'al avait commis deux erreurs.

La première avait été de les mettre tous les trois dans la cellule contiguë à la sienne, uniquement séparés par quelques barreaux. Leur proximité avait obligé le prima à les faire reculer jusqu'au fond de leur propre box lorsque Le Colonel… non, Ba'al, était passé devant eux pour une soi-disant séance de torture. Cette mise à distance avait été nécessaire pour que ni Teal'c, ni elle ne ressentent le Goa'uld dans le corps d'O'Neill.

Ce seul ordre aurait pourtant du la mettre sur la voie.

Mais bien avant cela. Alors qu'on l'emmenait, elle, vers le faux Ba'al, le Colonel s'était levé et avait ordonné qu'on ne lui fasse rien. La réaction protectrice de son supérieur ne l'avait bien évidemment pas surprise mais comment un homme à l'article de la mort, à peine capable de prononcer un mot, avait pu se lever et tenir aussi fermement sur ses pieds ?

Comment avait-elle fait pour ne rien trouver d'anormal à cela ?

Mais de toute façon, le mal avait été fait bien avant ces quelques erreurs. Cinq minutes à peine en sa présence et elle lui avait révélé l'emplacement de la base Tok'ra.

- Sam… murmura Daniel en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule de son amie. Ne vous mettez pas martel en tête. Jack lui-même serait tombé dans le panneau.  
- C'est très possible, en effet, approuva le Jaffa.

La jeune femme se tourna vers eux, un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres. Elle savait qu'ils la soutiendraient, et ce, quels que soient ses arguments ; mais ils avaient tort. Le Colonel n'aurait certes rien laissé transparaître de ses doutes, mais il n'aurait jamais donné d'informations particulières. Il aurait tourné autour du pot, noyé le poisson, mais jamais il n'aurait pris le risque de révéler à un membre peut-être corrompu de son équipe un élément aussi vital. Il était bien trop expérimenté pour cela.

Alors voilà. Elle avait commis une erreur qui avait coûté la liberté de tout un peuple… et anéanti leur seule chance de rendre au Colonel sa véritable identité.

- Toi ! s'exclama soudain une voix impérieuse, la faisant sursauter.

Perdue dans ses sombres pensées, Sam n'avait pas entendu la porte de la salle s'ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée de sa cellule et découvrit un doigt autoritaire pointé dans sa direction, la jeune femme se leva sans protester.

Elle allait peut-être payer le prix de son erreur plus tôt que prévu. Des protestations fusèrent aussitôt qu'elle fit mine d'ignorer. Cependant, lorsqu'elle passa à côté du box de son père, elle s'arrêta un instant, le regard fuyant et coupable.

- Je suis désolée… parvint-elle à articuler avant de se sentir pousser en avant par une lance Jaffa.

*********************

Ba'al observa la jeune femme contrainte de mettre un genou à terre avec un mélange d'impatience et de réflexion.

A peine entrée dans la salle, elle avait tourné vers lui un regard avide et il fut en partie amusé de ne voir ni haine, ni répugnance dans les yeux de la captive.

- Vous ne semblez pas réaliser qui vous avez devant vous, lança-t-il alors en se levant lentement.

Le visage du Major Carter se ferma aussitôt. La mâchoire crispée, elle se détourna et Ba'al s'approcha afin de l'observer avec plus d'attention. Les traits étaient fins et gracieux, doux et harmonieux. Le teint clair et ordinairement rendu sans éclat par la pâleur des cheveux blonds ressortait étrangement chez cette femme et lui donnait un charme indéniable. Elle était assurément très belle même s'il avait toujours eu une préférence pour les rousses.

Mais ce n'était pas ses attraits qui l'intéressaient.

Le Major Carter était responsable d'un soubresaut de conscience de la part de son hôte et Ba'al n'était pas du tout disposé à revivre cela.

Quelques heures auparavant, il avait failli mettre en péril son propre plan en se levant brusquement de son lit de camp, lui, soi-disant à l'agonie. Ce fut une fois debout qu'il avait réalisé l'incongruité et le danger de sa posture, mais sur l'instant, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Tout son être s'était révolté à l'idée de la savoir torturée et son corps s'était aussitôt tendu en signe de protestation.

Dans un grognement agacé, Ba'al fit signe à ses hommes de la relever et tendit la main vers son visage afin de s'en saisir.

Mais son crâne fut soudain transpercé d'une violente décharge. Il suspendit aussitôt son geste, les yeux écarquillés, puis, avant d'avoir pu analyser ce qui se passait, une puissante vague d'émotions déferla brusquement dans son corps. Au bord de l'étouffement, haletant, il fit quelques pas en arrière, sa vision rendue vaporeuse et incertaine. Des voix sourdes et lointaines, celles de ses Jaffas, lui parvenaient avec difficulté.

O'Neill reprenait le dessus.

Cet éclair de lucidité mit Ba'al dans une rage folle. Une lutte enragée s'en suivit. Le Goa'uld, qui avait cru son hôte affaibli, dominé, comprit qu'il s'était laissé abuser. Certes, il était et serait toujours plus fort que l'humain mais celui-ci n'avait pas capitulé.

Et pourtant, à la grande surprise de Ba'al, O'Neill ne mit que quelques secondes à disparaître de nouveau, repoussé par la violente haine du Goa'uld, et lorsque ce dernier retrouva enfin tous ses esprits, ses yeux s'illuminèrent de colère en croisant le regard de Samantha Carter.

Il fit un nouveau pas vers elle, sentant le besoin de la punir pour cette intrusion mais la présence, certes légère mais bien vivace, de son hôte le fit s'arrêter. Dans un grognement de rage impuissante, il se détourna et rejoignit son trône, le visage sombre.

Sur ordre, on força la jeune femme à s'agenouiller de nouveau et Sam s'exécuta sans pour autant quitter le Goa'uld des yeux. Elle observait depuis quelques secondes déjà le conflit qui se déroulait devant elle. Le Colonel était parvenu à influencer les actes de Ba'al ! Cela avait été de courte durée, certes, mais suffisant pour la préserver. Peut-être réussirait-il à reprendre de nouveau le dessus à un moment opportun !

Mais elle dut très vite déchanter.

- Tuez-la ! s'exclama le Goa'uld, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Ne parvenant pas lui-même à ses fins, Ba'al avait choisi de laisser un tiers s'en charger. Réactive, Sam tourna la tête vers l'un des Jaffas qui faisait déjà un pas en arrière afin d'armer sa lance. En désespoir de cause, elle voulut se jeter sur l'homme mais la main d'un autre Jaffa se posa sur son épaule afin de la maintenir agenouillée par terre. D'un mouvement brusque, elle se redressa et envoya son coude dans l'entrejambe du gardien. Celui-ci lâcha aussitôt prise, le souffle coupé, et Sam en profita pour se relever. D'un geste vif, elle se glissa derrière l'homme toujours courbé par la douleur et tenta de le saisir pour s'en servir comme bouclier. Hélas, dans un sursaut d'énergie, celui-ci la repoussa violemment, l'exposant au tir du premier Jaffa.

Le regard terrifié de Sam se posa sur le canon de la lance qui s'ouvrait devant elle dans un éclat d'étincelles. L'instinct lui fit retenir son souffle et chaque muscle de son corps se contracta dans l'attente de l'impact meurtrier.

Puis tout se passa très vite.

Un éclair de lumière sur sa gauche la fit violemment sursauter. L'instant d'après, le Jaffa armé de sa lance fut propulsé sur plusieurs mètres dans un hurlement effroyable et vint se fracasser sur l'une des parois de la salle. Son corps disloqué tomba lourdement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et Sam se tourna vivement vers Ba'al, debout, l'arme de poing levée.

Le Colonel venait encore de la sauver.

- Mon Seigneur… se permit Kal'im, une note d'incrédulité dans la voix.

Mais l'expression terrifiante de son Maître incita le Prima à se taire et à s'incliner avec humilité et soumission.

Lorsque le Goa'uld se tourna vers Sam, celle-ci comprit que Ba'al était de nouveau lui-même. Elle avait déjà vu la haine et la fureur sur le visage du Colonel. Mais jamais, jusqu'ici, il ne l'avait regardée ainsi.

- Faites-la sortir ! Ramenez-la dans sa cellule ! parvint-il à articuler malgré sa mâchoire crispée.

Certainement encore surpris par l'attitude étrange de leur maître, les Jaffas hésitèrent quelques secondes.

- Immédiatement ! rugit-il, les yeux lumineux de rage.

****************

Sam fut poussée sans ménagement à l'intérieur de sa cellule sous les regards inquiets de ses amis et de son père. Les trois hommes attendirent le départ des Jaffas puis se tournèrent vers elle, des questions sur les lèvres auxquelles la jeune femme mit un terme en levant les mains.

- Tout va bien.

Jacob acquiesça avec soulagement et s'assit lentement sur l'une des couchettes de son box. A ses traits tirés et à la sueur encore présente sur son front, la jeune femme comprit qu'il s'était rongé les sangs pendant sa courte absence.

Cherchant à taire sa culpabilité, Sam leur expliqua succinctement ce qui s'était passé avec Ba'al et l'intervention du Colonel qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Les spéculations allèrent bon train mais aucune explication valable ne put être trouvée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un hôte parvenait à prendre le dessus sur un Goa'uld, mais jamais aussi fréquemment et de manière si constante. Bien sûr, tous étaient unanimes pour affirmer que le psychisme du Colonel O'Neill était extrêmement puissant mais il n'était qu'un homme après tout et il lui était physiologiquement impossible de dominer ainsi la symbiose.

La journée s'écoula sans réel changement et Ba'al resta invisible. Le lendemain cependant, après une nuit passée entre insomnies et projets d'évasion, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent devant Kal'im et sa garde.

Jacob se leva prestement, craignant la colère de Ba'al à l'encontre de sa fille. Il fut cependant soulagé de voir le Prima donner l'ordre d'ouvrir sa propre cellule.

- Toi ! lança Kal'im en le pointant du doigt. Mon maître veut te voir.

Jacob s'avança sans protester et jeta un regard rassurant à Sam avant de sortir de la salle. Dans le couloir, il découvrit non sans surprise Persus et Garshaw, l'attendant sous bonne escorte. Ils se concertèrent du regard sans toutefois exprimer leur perplexité à haute voix et suivirent le Prima en silence. Ils ne furent pas conduits dans la salle du trône, comme ils s'y attendaient de prime abord, mais dans la salle des Anneaux où se trouvait déjà Ba'al dans sa tenue d'apparat. Celui-ci les regarda approcher avec un sourire satisfait et Jacob dut se faire violence pour faire abstraction de ce visage si familier.

Après deux voyages, le premier pour le Goa'uld et sa garde, le second pour ses prisonniers, ils arrivèrent tous sur un autre vaisseau. Balayant la large pièce des yeux, Jacob ne mit qu'un instant pour comprendre où ils se trouvaient. De nombreux Jaffas aux symboles variés gardaient la salle.

- Les Grands Maîtres vous attendent, Seigneur Ba'al, indiqua un esclave dont la révérence fut si profonde que son nez frôla presque le sol.

Les trois Tok'ras suivirent de nouveau le Goa'uld sans discuter et furent contraints par celui-ci de patienter au seuil de la Grande Salle.

Lorsque Ba'al fit son entrée d'un pas conquérant, des exclamations incrédules et choquées s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Certains Grands Maîtres se levèrent précipitamment, ouvrant déjà la bouche afin d'ordonner à leurs Jaffas de s'emparer de l'intrus mais Ba'al mit rapidement un terme à cette cacophonie :

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, lança-t-il de sa voix caverneuse, ravi de son petit effet.

Un silence incrédule se fit et, l'un après l'autre, les Grands Maîtres reprirent peu à peu leur place initiale.

- Quel choix singulier, fit remarquer Yu qui, contrairement aux autres Goa'ulds, était resté impassible.  
- J'ai trouvé divertissant de prendre O'Neill comme hôte, répondit Ba'al avec un sourire cruel. Et fort utile.

Il laissa cette phrase en suspend sans prendre la peine d'expliquer en quoi le Tau'ri avait été si utile et aucun des Grands Maîtres présents ne voulut lui faire le plaisir de le questionner à ce sujet. Ils le laissèrent au contraire debout, au milieu de tous confortablement installés sur leurs trônes respectifs. Malgré cette tentative évidente d'intimidation, Ba'al, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres, attendit tranquillement que l'un d'eux daigne enfin lui demander la raison de sa venue.

- Alors ! finit par lancer Amaterasu avec impatience. Pourquoi avoir sollicité cette entrevue ?  
- Je veux réintégrer votre groupe, répondit-il sans ambages.

Un ricanement général s'éleva dans la pièce. Seul Yu continuait de l'observer sans que son visage sévère ne soit troublé par le moindre rictus.

- J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas venu les mains vides, dit-il lorsque le silence revint.

Le sourire de Ba'al s'accentua et il hocha lentement la tête.

- Naturellement.

D'un geste de la main, il fit signe à son Prima et les portes s'ouvrirent sur les trois Tok'ras.

Des exclamations de surprise et de plaisir non dissimulé s'en suivirent. Tous connaissaient au moins le visage d'un des Tok'ras présents et Ba'al se fit une joie de satisfaire la curiosité concernant les autres.

- Voici Persus, Garshaw et Selmak.

Bien sûr, les noms, eux, étaient célèbres et le brouhaha s'intensifia.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour capturer ces trois Tok'ras ? demanda l'un des Grands Maîtres lorsque le calme revint en partie.

Le sourire de Ba'al se fit plus arrogant et le Goa'uld prit le temps d'être certain d'avoir l'attention de tous pour répondre.

- Je n'ai pas capturé trois Tok'ras… J'ai capturé LA Tok'ra.

Un silence stupéfait se fit à cette nouvelle et Ba'al poursuivit, non sans audace.

- Tous se trouvent en ce moment même sur l'un de mes vaisseaux. Bien sûr, les espions présents dans vos rangs ont réchappé au rapt mais quel danger peut bien représenter une dizaine de Tok'ras ?... Quoiqu'il en soit, après une telle victoire, je pense avoir amplement mérité mon retour parmi vous, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Face à tant d'insolence et d'irrévérence, Jacob regarda les visages se fermer un à un. Depuis leur arrivée sur le vaisseau des Grands Maîtres, le Tok'ra tentait de comprendre où voulait en venir Ba'al. Celui-ci ne gagnait rien à rejoindre le Conseil. La flotte du Goa'uld étant à peu près aussi importante que celle des Grands Maîtres, seule l'existence d'un ennemi potentiel aurait justifié le souhait d'une telle union.

Mais un autre point obsédait Jacob. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Ba'al avait décidé de posséder O'Neill. Les connaissances du Colonel avait en partie permis la capture de toute la Tok'ra. Mais pourquoi le Goa'uld s'évertuait à garder Jack comme hôte alors qu'il était évident qu'il avait les pires difficultés à conserver le contrôle ? Il aurait très bien pu reprendre possession de son ancien corps, puisqu'il avait pris la peine de le garder en état et à proximité.

Toutes ces questions ne cessaient de tournoyer dans son esprit et la fureur de Selmak n'arrangeait rien. Depuis leur arrestation, le Tok'ra ne décolérait pas et il fallait toute la patience de Jacob - chose dont il n'était pas forcément pourvu - pour parvenir à maintenir un semblant de calme et de réflexion dans leur esprit commun.

Yu dut parvenir à peu près aux mêmes conclusions qu'eux puisqu'il demanda, après une minute de méditation.

- Qu'est-ce que vous rapporte ce retour parmi nous ? Qu'attendez-vous exactement ?... Car la capture de toute la Tok'ra vaut bien plus que ce que vous demandez.

Ba'al se permit un léger rire, pressentant cette question.

- J'aimerais que vous laissiez mes savants jeter un œil à la machine que vous avez récemment trouvée.

A peine venait-il de finir sa phrase que se livrait dans l'esprit de Jacob et Selmak une discussion animée. Quelle était l'origine de cette machine ? Quelle en était l'utilité ?  
Le regard tourné vers les Grands Maîtres, le Tok'ra attendait un indice quelconque susceptible de les mettre sur la voie.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant de cela ? s'emporta aussitôt Kali.

Ba'al haussa les épaules avec arrogance et désinvolture.

- Je suis au courant de beaucoup de choses. Et notamment que vous avez l'énergie nécessaire pour la faire fonctionner, mais qu'elle refuse malgré tout de marcher… N'est-ce pas ?

Une colère muette se dessina sur les visages de la plupart des Grands Maîtres, hélas, aucun n'ouvrit la bouche afin de fournir à Jacob le précieux renseignement. Mais alors que l'affaire semblait entendue, Yu proposant déjà de voter le retour du Goa'uld parmi eux, Ba'al vacilla légèrement avant de lancer d'une voix caverneuse, ses forces aussitôt retrouvées :

- La technologie des Anciens renferme des secrets qui ne me sont pas inconnus. Je devrais pouvoir à en venir à bout rapidement et vous en ferai profiter.

Le sang de Jacob ne fit qu'un tour. Selmak et lui ne mirent qu'un instant à assembler les pièces éparses du puzzle. L'intervention de Jack, car il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui, venait de leur donner l'élément qui leur manquait et c'est avec témérité qu'ils intervinrent :

- Il vous ment ! s'exclama le Tok'ra, parlant le plus vite possible afin de ne pas être interrompu trop tôt. Si vous avez une source d'énergie susceptible de faire marcher l'engin, il ne manque qu'une seule chose pour la mettre en marche, et Ba'al la possède...

Selmak fut contraint de se taire lorsque Kal'im le frappa de sa lance. Mais il en avait assez dit pour intriguer les Grands Maîtres.

- Vraiment ? demanda Yu d'une voix inquiétante.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Ba'al qui, les épaules crispées, semblaient lutter contre un ennemi intérieur.

- Seriez-vous en train de nous mentir ?  
- … C'est ce Tok'ra, qui tente de nous diviser ! cracha le Goa'uld pour sa défense, redressant la tête avec colère.  
- Quelle est cette chose ? intervint Kali, le regard rivé sur Selmak.

Ba'al se tourna aussitôt vers le Tok'ra, menaçant, et bien que la sentence pour une telle désobéissance fût évidente, Jacob répondit :

- O'Neill. Le gène des Anciens que contient le corps du Colonel O'Neill.

Cette réponse lui valut un nouveau coup de lance et, sous l'ordre silencieux de Ba'al, on le poussa violemment hors de la salle, Garshaw et Persus sur ses talons.

***************

Jacob était à peine de retour dans sa cellule que Ba'al y pénétrait d'un pas vif, les pans de sa tunique aux couleurs écarlates volant autour de lui. Il s'avança vers le Tok'ra, le visage déformé par la rage, insensible aux nombreux regards interrogateurs tournés vers lui.

- Comment as-tu osé ? rugit-il avant de frapper Jacob du revers de la main.

Le Général Carter fut violemment projeté contre les barreaux derrière lui et s'effondra à genoux en grimaçant. Le goût de son sang se mêlait déjà à sa salive mais il leva un regard satisfait vers son tortionnaire.

- Ils ont refusé votre offre ? parvint-il à articuler distinctement malgré la douleur.

Le regard meurtrier que lui renvoya Ba'al lui apporta sa réponse. Le Goa'uld leva son arme de poing vers lui et un faisceau lumineux d'échappa bientôt de sa paume tendue.

Une douleur aigue transperça le crâne du Tok'ra et un râle s'échappa bientôt de sa gorge, faisant écho au hurlement intérieur de Selmak.

- Non… gémit Sam, les mains serrées aux barreaux la séparant de son père.

Au bord de la nausée, elle regardait le visage crispé et tremblant de Jacob qui luttait contre le flux toujours plus puissant de l'arme de poing. Inébranlable, Ba'al poursuivait son œuvre avec une obstination terrifiante.

Paralysée par une peur indicible, la jeune femme restait silencieuse, la gorge si nouée qu'aucun son ne parvenait à s'échapper. Les voix de Tok'ras en colère et celle plus reconnaissable de Daniel lui parvenaient étouffées, assourdies. L'horreur se jouait sous ses yeux et son impuissance la rendait folle.

Mais alors qu'elle tournait un regard désespéré et implorant vers Ba'al, Sam vit le visage crispé du Goa'uld, dont la paume s'était mise à vaciller.

La terreur de la jeune femme se mua alors en un espoir étouffant.

Le Colonel tentait d'intervenir.

Les mains toujours agrippées aux barreaux de sa cellule, elle se redressa, encourageant son supérieur d'une voix forte et confiante. Elle voyait le conflit dans le regard du Goa'uld. Une haine puissante assombrissait ses pupilles sans que Sam parvînt à savoir qui du Colonel ou de Ba'al en était à l'origine.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes d'un combat virulent, le flux peu à peu se tarit et une profonde reconnaissance vint submerger la jeune femme.

Le visage luisant de sueur, Jacob se tassa sur lui-même, haletant, et Ba'al se redressa, plus furieux que jamais. Lorsqu'il tourna un regard enragé vers elle, Sam s'écarta vivement des barreaux la protégeant du Goa'uld et sursauta lorsqu'il prit des mains de son prima la lance Jaffa de ce dernier.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une boule de feu pulvérisait déjà la pénombre de la pièce. Pétrifiée, elle regarda le léger nuage de fumée qui s'échappait encore de l'arme puis tourna ses yeux horrifiés vers le corps vacillant de son père.

- NON !! hurla-t-elle tandis que Jacob s'effondrait un peu plus sur lui-même, une mare de sang se formant autour de lui. NON !! PAPA !!

Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne songe à résister et, de nouveau agrippée aux barreaux de sa cellule, Sam regarda le corps étendu et à présent sans vie de son père. Elle sentit sur ses épaules des mains amicales mais elle les repoussa avec violence et leva son visage vers Ba'al.

Celui-ci venait de jeter sa lance avec fureur et s'avançait à présent vers elle. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine et leurs regards hostiles se croisèrent.

- JE suis seul maître de ce corps ! lâcha-t-il avec une hargne décuplée.

Mais malgré le ton intimidant, Sam garda les yeux rivés à ceux du Goa'uld, le corps tremblant d'une haine étouffante.

Son cœur hurlait. Tout son être ne désirait plus qu'une seule et unique chose : broyer ce visage, lacérer ce sourire satisfait qui venait d'apparaître à la vue de ses larmes de colère et de chagrin.

Elle le haïssait. Elle le haïssait plus qu'elle n'avait jamais haï.

Et pourtant, elle ne bougea pas.

En dépit de sa proximité, elle ne fit pas le moindre geste vers lui.

Une partie d'elle-même ne pouvait se résoudre à frapper, à punir l'image de cet être auquel elle se sentait si liée. Alors elle resta là, calme en apparence, hurlant à l'intérieur, hypnotisée par le visage de l'homme qu'elle vénérait et abhorrait à la fois.

Au bout d'une éternité, lui sembla-t-il, Ba'al se détourna enfin dans un bruissement de satin et sa voix claqua dans le silence étouffant de la salle.

- Débarrassez-vous du corps !

Puis, sans un regard en arrière, il sortit.

**A SUIVRE…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews pipersam, quam et fantasia-49!:)**

**Audearde: C'était fait exprès! Mais bon, j'espère que la suite ne te déplaira pas ^^**

**yellow: Merci beaucoup! J'avais peur que ce soit ennuyeux! ^^**

**Bumperbuddies: Et oui, Ba'al, c'est un balaise! Ok... c'est mon goa' préféré! lol**

*********************

Ba'al marchait dans le couloir d'un pas irrité. Il aurait pourtant du se sentir mieux après cette victoire écrasante sur son hôte. Après tout, en tuant le Tok'ra, il venait de prouver sa puissance sur O'Neill. Mais une partie de lui tremblait encore de fureur et hurlait littéralement de rage.

Que devait-il faire à présent ? A cause de Selmak, son plan venait de tomber à l'eau et il n'avait plus la moindre chance de faire pencher les Grands Maîtres en sa faveur. L'arme des Anciens lui était dorénavant inaccessible.

Tout en poursuivant sa route sans se départir de sa mauvaise humeur, Ba'al passa une main lasse sur sa nuque.

_Sauf…_

- Sauf ? grommela-t-il sans même s'en apercevoir.

_Sauf si bien sûr, il trouvait le moyen de s'en emparer…_

- … S'emparer de l'Arme des Anciens ?

Non. Il y avait déjà réfléchi un nombre incalculable de fois et la seule conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé consistait à utiliser O'Neill et son équipe pour parvenir à ses fins : la capture de la Tok'ra et l'accord du Conseil pour se joindre à eux. Et comme il était hors de question d'entrer en guerre contre les Grands Maîtres, il était bel et bien bloqué.

_Mais pourquoi ne pas entrer en guerre, justement ? Après tout, son armée était aussi grande que celle du Conseil et sa puissance de feu, bien supérieure…_

C'était vrai, sans nul doute mais… Non… Il perdrait beaucoup trop en entrant dans un tel conflit.

_Et alors ! Quelle victoire éclatante s'il parvenait à faire plier les Grands Maîtres après une bataille certes longue mais illustre et périlleuse !_

Là encore, c'était assez juste… L'humiliation serait plus grande et ce glorieux triomphe resterait gravé dans l'esprit de tous … Et pourtant. Il gagnerait, certes, mais ses pertes seraient trop lourdes. En cas de conflit avec un autre Goa'uld, il se retrouverait sans ressources.

_…  
Alors peut-être devrait-il prendre en compte un nouvel élément._

Lequel ?

_La présence de SG1, ici, sur son vaisseau._

- SG1... ?

_…_

Oui… SG1 et sa faculté incroyable de réussir les missions les plus dangereuses. Utiliser ses ennemis était une excellente idée. Ils s'infiltreraient tous les quatre sur le vaisseau des Grands Maîtres et il pourrait ainsi utiliser l'Arme des Anciens sur place. Mais les persuader de travailler pour lui nécessitait un bon moyen de pression…

_... Et pourquoi pas Jacob Carter ?_

- … Jacob Carter ?

Ba'al se figea brusquement puis, avec une hâte fébrile, le Goa'uld revint sur ses pas.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Le corps de son père avait été emmené depuis quelques minutes déjà et Sam restait prostrée sur sa couchette, immobile et inexpressive. Elle avait repoussé l'affection de ses amis avec une certaine violence, préférant la solitude et le silence. Des années passées auprès d'un père réservé, puis plus tard du Colonel O'Neill, l'avaient rendue pudique et elle ne supportait qu'avec difficulté les épanchements publics.

Au-delà de sa douleur et du vide que laissait Jacob Carter derrière lui, Sam sentait la complexité de ses émotions et le trouble de ses sentiments. Ba'al venait de tuer son père mais seule l'image du Colonel O'Neill, une lance Jaffa dans ses mains, lui restait en mémoire. Elle revoyait avec une netteté accablante son regard haineux, son sourire cruel et elle savait que jamais… jamais, elle ne pourrait oublier.

Qu'adviendrait-il s'ils parvenaient tous à se sortir de là ? Comment pourrait-elle faire abstraction de cette ignoble réalité ?

Déjà, des protestations injustes venaient sournoisement s'insinuer en elle.  
Pourquoi le Colonel n'avait-il pu empêcher cela ? Il avait réussi à la préserver à de nombreuses reprises alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas sauvé la vie de son père ?

Elle tentait de chasser ces pensées de son esprit mais celles-ci ne cessaient de revenir en force. La perte de son père l'avait rendue totalement irrationnelle et seul le temps parviendrait à étouffer sa colère.

Ainsi ballottée entre douleur et ressentiment, Sam entendit à peine la large porte de leur geôle s'ouvrir et la voix du Prima s'élever par-dessus le silence. Ce fut lorsque Daniel posa une main chaude sur sa joue humide qu'elle revint à la réalité.

Elle leva un regard perdu vers lui et il lui dit doucement, la mine soucieuse :

- Ba'al nous demande.

Une bouffée de haine vint brusquement envahir la jeune femme qui retrouva aussitôt ses forces. Essuyant d'un geste hargneux ses joues mouillées, elle se redressa et repoussa fermement la main tendue de son ami. Prenant la tête du petit groupe, elle marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la salle du trône où était confortablement installé le Goa'uld.

Lorsque Sam croisa le regard brun du « Colonel O'Neill », le poids lourdement accroché à son cœur se fit plus pesant que jamais mais sa colère s'en trouva également décuplée.

Comment parviendrait-elle à gérer des sentiments si contraires ?

- A genoux, ordonna Ba'al.

Encore plus revêches qu'à l'ordinaire, il fallut recourir à la violence pour les faire obéir et cela sembla amuser le Goa'uld au plus haut point. Lorsque le silence fut revenu dans la salle, Ba'al se leva, souriant.

- J'ai une proposition à vous faire !... A cause de l'intervention de Selmak, j'ai du revoir mon plan d'origine et je vais avoir besoin de vous !

Il se tut, attendant des réactions quelconques, mais seuls des regards froids et butés lui répondirent. Son sourire s'accentua.

- Bien sûr, il y a une récompense à la clé… Ou tout du moins, un châtiment à éviter.  
- Inutile de gâcher votre salive, le coupa Sam, les dents serrées. Vous n'obtiendrez rien de nous.  
- C'est là que vous vous trompez, susurra le Goa'uld en faisant un signe de la main.

Une porte s'ouvrit et un Jacob Carter en parfaite santé fut poussé à l'intérieur de la salle. Le cœur de Sam faillit exploser. Son premier réflexe fut de se lever mais une main puissante posée sur son épaule la contraignit à rester à sa place. Elle se contenta donc d'échanger un regard ému avec son père avant de reporter son attention sur le Goa'uld.

La tête lui tournait. Les images de l'agonie de Jacob toujours présentes dans son esprit venaient se mêler au soulagement de le savoir en vie. Et peu lui importait la raison de sa survie, elle restait persuadée que le Colonel y était pour quelque chose.

Désireuse de se concentrer sur les propos de Ba'al, et peut-être sur ceux de son supérieur, elle tenta de calmer sa respiration anarchique et attendit. Le Goa'uld ne mit guère de temps à poursuivre, rivant son regard à celui de la jeune femme :

- Bien ! Maintenant que j'ai obtenu votre attention, continuons. Vous allez devoir réparer les dégâts que votre père a occasionnés.  
- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-elle, alors.

Un sourire vainqueur étira les lèvres fines de Ba'al et celui-ci résuma en quelques mots ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Lorsque le plan fut dévoilé, Sam redressa la tête.

- Et en échange de ça, la vie de mon père ?  
- C'est exact.  
- Sam ! intervint vivement Jacob. Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance !

Elle leva cependant la main.

- Mais je ne peux pas le laisser te tuer sans rien faire.

La jeune femme se tourna donc vers le Goa'uld et, sans même chercher l'approbation de ses deux coéquipiers, lança d'une voix résolue :

- C'est entendu. Vous aurez SG1 à vos côtés.

**********************

On emmena les trois membres de SG1 dans une salle attenante à celle du trône et ils récupérèrent leur matériel, armes et gilets par balles. Le Seigneur Goa'uld les avait mis en garde qu'en cas de non retour, Jacob Carter serait aussitôt exécuté et il était donc hors de question d'utiliser Ba'al comme monnaie d'échange.

- Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Daniel sceptique.  
- Utiliser SG1 ne peut être que l'idée du Colonel, acquiesça Sam avec assurance. Pour l'heure, faisons ce que demande Ba'al.

Ces propos à peine achevés, la porte s'ouvrit et Kal'im, d'un geste, les incita à le suivre. Ils lui emboîtèrent aussitôt le pas, plusieurs gardes sur leurs talons.

- Mais comment en être sûrs ? murmura Daniel à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Si on suit son plan et que Jack n'intervient pas, on aura totalement détruit le semblant d'équilibre encore présent dans les rangs Goa'uld !  
- O'Neill y arrivera.

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers Teal'c qui marchait tranquillement derrière eux.

- Il a montré à plusieurs reprises qu'il pouvait dominer Ba'al, dit-il à voix basse. Il suffit juste de ne pas solliciter son aide trop tôt afin de ne pas l'épuiser.

Soulagée de voir le Jaffa abonder dans son sens, Sam lui sourit avec reconnaissance et Daniel finit par hausser les épaules.

- Alors allons-y ! lança-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la salle des anneaux où les attendait déjà Ba'al. Les trois membres de SG1 marquèrent un temps d'arrêt en le découvrant vêtu du treillis du Colonel et seule l'expression suffisante de son visage prouvait la domination du Goa'uld.

- SG1 de nouveau réunie ! railla celui-ci avec satisfaction. Que c'est émouvant !  
- SG1 sans O'Neill ne sera jamais SG1, répondit sobrement Teal'c.

Ba'al observa la mine fermée de ses trois prisonniers et son sourire moqueur s'accentua.

- En route, mauvaise troupe ! lâcha-t-il en rejoignant le centre de la pièce.

Sam sentit son cœur se serrer et la haine affluer en entendant ces mots familiers dans la bouche du Goa'uld. Cette situation l'amusait ! C'était insupportable !

- Si vous nous voulez à 100% de nos capacités, cessez ce jeu stupide.  
- Vous êtes toujours à 100% de vos capacités… Carter, répondit Ba'al en prenant une voix humaine, celle de Jack. Et pour votre père, vous le serez bien plus encore.

Sam ferma les yeux quelques secondes et ne redressa la tête qu'après avoir retrouvé un calme relatif. Un instant plus tard, le grondement strident des anneaux envahit le silence de la salle et ils disparurent tous les quatre dans un éclat de lumière.

******

Ils arrivèrent presque immédiatement dans un vaisseau Cargo en orbite autour du Hat'ak de Ba'al.

- Comment allons-nous nous introduire sur le vaisseau des Grands Maîtres sans être vus ? demanda Sam.  
- J'ai quelqu'un sur place. Il s'est déjà occupé de couper les sécurités de la salle des anneaux. Pour le reste… Ce sera à vous de vous débrouiller.

Le voyage se fit en silence et, après avoir enclenché l'invisibilité du Cargo, ils s'approchèrent du vaisseau mère sans rencontrer le moindre problème. Leur arrivée chez l'ennemi se fit aussi paisiblement. Un seul homme, petit au teint blafard, était présent dans la salle des anneaux et s'inclina si bas qu'il manqua de tomber de tout son long devant eux.

- Mon Seigneur ! salua-t-il, le front humide, les mains jointes devant lui.  
- Tu es sûr que personne ne t'a vu ?  
- Absolument, Mon Seigneur !  
- Bien. Tu vas nous guider jusqu'à la salle où ils ont entreposé l'arme des Anciens.

Une lueur de panique traversa le regard vitreux de l'esclave et il s'inclina de nouveau.

- Mon Maître ! Je vous en prie !... Je ne suis pas un homme d'action… Je peux vous dire où elle se trouve… Ce n'est pas compliqué…  
- Tais-toi ! assena Ba'al d'un ton sans réplique. Tu viens avec nous.

L'esclave se courba pour la troisième fois et Sam se demanda un bref instant comment Ba'al pouvait avoir dans ses rangs, un homme qui semblait si peu fiable.

Sous la direction de Teal'c, ils s'enfoncèrent bientôt dans les couloirs en grande partie déserts. Le groupe parvint sans trop de difficultés à éviter les patrouilles, la structure du vaisseau permettant de se cacher relativement facilement derrière de grands piliers. Hélas, la salle contenant l'arme des Anciens se trouvait dans une aile bien mieux gardée et il devint soudain plus difficile d'avancer sans confrontation.

- Teal'c, Daniel, ordonna Sam d'un signe.

Le Jaffa acquiesça et rebroussa chemin, le jeune homme sur ses talons.

Le couloir qu'ils devaient emprunter était gardé par une sentinelle et ils se trouvaient à présent complètement bloqués. Cachés dans le passage perpendiculaire à celui-ci, le Goa'uld, Sam et Amet, l'esclave, attendaient le retour des deux hommes. L'espace d'un instant, la jeune femme croisa le regard suffisant de Ba'al qui semblait franchement s'amuser de la situation. Mais il fallait avouer qu'avoir SG1 pour escorte n'était pas courant pour un Goa'uld.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des pas étouffés leur apprirent le retour de Daniel et de Teal'c.

Ce dernier portait à présent l'armure d'un Jaffa à la solde de Yu.

- On y va, lança Sam.

L'esclave s'avançait déjà mais Ba'al l'attrapa par le col pour le ramener vers lui.

- Reste-là. Tu les gênerais.

Sam et Daniel mirent les mains dans le dos et s'enfoncèrent dans le couloir, Teal'c derrière eux. Le Jaffa était trop connu pour passer inaperçu mais il leur suffisait simplement de se rapprocher un peu pour frapper les cinq gardes simultanément.

- Halte ! Qui va là ? aboya le premier en les apercevant.

Teal'c lui répondit en langue Jaffa et ils purent ainsi faire quelques pas supplémentaires. Pourtant, lorsque les yeux de l'un des gardes s'arrondirent de surprise, les trois membres de SG1 durent attaquer. Des tirs fusèrent dans les deux camps mais Sam, Daniel et Teal'c avaient été les plus rapides et les cinq gardes s'effondrèrent sans avoir eu la moindre chance de donner l'alerte. Ba'al, son esclave trottinant derrière lui, s'avança vers eux avec satisfaction, sortit son zat et fit disparaître le corps des Jaffas.

- On continue.

Le groupe poursuivit donc son avancée périlleuse puis, après un dernier affrontement, ils parvinrent tous indemnes devant la salle contenant l'arme des Anciens.

A défaut d'être fiable, Amet semblait très efficace. Cela faisait seulement deux petites heures que Ba'al avait mis au point son plan et malgré cela, l'esclave avait réussi à se procurer le code permettant le déverrouillage de la porte. Lorsque les lourds battants s'ouvrirent devant eux, ils s'avancèrent vivement à l'abri des regards ennemis mais se figèrent aussitôt.

La pièce était vide.

Du moins, vide de toute arme potentielle.

Comme dans n'importe quel laboratoire Goa'uld, un imposant ordinateur se dressait au fond de la salle et de nombreux objets sophistiqués étaient entreposés sur une épaisse table de verre.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? tonna brusquement Ba'al en se tournant vers Amet.

L'esclave fouillait inutilement la pièce du regard, les mains tremblantes, le front luisant de sueur.

- Je… Je ne sais pas, Mon Seigneur, bredouilla-t-il, terrifié. Je vous jure que toutes les recherches concernant l'arme des Anciens se font ici !  
- Ça ne me surprend pas, indiqua Daniel en s'avançant tranquillement dans la pièce.

Le Goa'uld leva les yeux vers lui.

- Comment ça ?  
- La technologie des Anciens demande beaucoup d'énergie et donc une structure adéquate. L'arme doit certainement être d'une taille imposante et donc impossible à déplacer.  
- Je vais jeter un œil sur l'ordinateur, proposa Sam en se dirigeant vers celui-ci.

Elle pianotait depuis quelques secondes déjà lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de Ba'al dans son dos. La jeune femme tourna légèrement la tête et croisa son regard, mais reporta vivement son attention sur l'écran.

C'était un véritable supplice de le voir vêtu ainsi, en treillis. Bien sûr, Ba'al avait perpétuellement un sourire vaniteux sur les lèvres qui ne laissait aucun doute sur sa personnalité. Mais parfois - en de très rares occasions, il est vrai - l'expression de son visage se faisait plus neutre et Sam en arrivait presque à oublier qu'elle n'avait pas le Colonel à ses côtés, mais un monstre avec son apparence.

Bien évidemment, Ba'al avait fini par le remarquer et s'en amusait. Mais n'était-ce pas le propre d'un Goa'uld de trouver votre faiblesse pour mieux vous torturer.

Aussi, malgré quelques coups d'œil incendiaires destinés à l'éloigner un peu, elle devait supporter sa présence derrière elle, dans une proximité que même le Colonel aurait jugée déplacée.

- Ici, lança-t-il brusquement, la main tendue vers l'écran.

La jeune femme fit encore quelques manipulations puis un bruit de dépressurisation se fit entendre. Ils se retournèrent de suite vers la table de verre. La surface lisse sembla se fendre en son milieu et un objet, caché jusqu'ici, apparut.

- Voilà ce qu'ils étudiaient, fit remarquer Daniel. Un ZPM.* (E2PZ)  
- Il est plein à quatre vingt pourcents, indiqua Sam, poursuivant l'exploration des données contenues dans l'ordinateur. Et voici les coordonnées de la planète où se trouve l'arme.  
- Parfait, lâcha Ba'al, satisfait. Amet, surveille-les. Je reviens.

Sans plus d'explications, le Goa'uld rejoignit la porte d'entrée et, après une inspection discrète du couloir, sortit sous le regard perplexe de SG1. Profitant de cette absence mystérieuse, Daniel et Teal'c se tournèrent vers Sam en quête d'instructions, mais la jeune femme se contenta d'acquiescer.

- On continue, dit-elle simplement.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous continuez ? demanda aussitôt Amet, son regard nerveux passant des deux hommes à leur commandant.  
- On continue d'obéir à Ba'al, expliqua Sam avec agacement avant de fouiller un peu plus dans l'ordinateur. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant… Apparemment, ils cherchent depuis un bon moment comment utiliser l'arme, mais sans succès.  
- Il faut dire que la solution n'est pas évidente à trouver, murmura machinalement Daniel. Et c'est heureux.

Quelques courtes minutes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit sur Ba'al.

- Jackson, prenez le ZPM. Carter ? Vous avez trouvé autre chose ?  
- Rien.  
- Alors allons-y.

Le trajet du retour fut plus calme que l'aller et le groupe rejoignit rapidement la salle des anneaux. Amet regarda son maître avec espoir, désireux de quitter son poste ô combien dangereux, mais Ba'al mit un rapide frein à ses attentes.

- Tu m'as bien servi et tu seras récompensé en conséquence. Mais je vais peut-être avoir encore besoin de toi ici.

Le visage de l'esclave s'affaissa mais il se courba docilement devant le Goa'uld.

- Très bien, Mon Seigneur.

Daniel ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour intervenir mais Sam l'arrêta d'un regard. Si la mission se déroulait comme prévu, le premier vaisseau à être détruit serait celui où se trouvaient les Grands Maîtres et donc, également, Amet. Mais, bien que consciente des conséquences pour ce dernier, le lui signaler risquait de compliquer leur situation déjà plus que précaire. Et compte tenu de l'enjeu, elle ne pouvait guère se le permettre.

Ce n'était pas la vie de son père qu'elle espérait sauver à l'issue de cette mission. Mais celle de toute la Tok'ra.

De retour sur le vaisseau Cargo, Ba'al donna l'ordre de rejoindre la planète la plus proche munie d'une Porte des Etoiles.

- Vous avez conscience que l'arme risque d'être lourdement gardée, s'enquit Sam. Nous n'allons même pas pouvoir faire un pas, une fois la Porte passée.

Un sourire supérieur détendit les lèvres de Ba'al mais il resta silencieux.

La jeune femme tenta d'ignorer son regard un peu trop perçant et entreprit de vérifier pour la seconde fois ses munitions. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il mijotait, ni pourquoi il s'était absenté quelques minutes tout à l'heure, mais elle n'était guère pressée de le découvrir. Durant la mission, il s'était pourtant comporté convenablement et leur avait laissé le plus de liberté possible ; toutefois, elle préférait prendre cette marque de confiance pour une manifestation inconsciente du Colonel.

Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, le vaisseau décéléra et pénétra dans l'atmosphère d'une planète en apparence désertique. Machinalement, Daniel sortit son bob de la poche arrière de son pantalon mais Ba'al lui indiqua tranquillement :

- Inutile, Jackson. Vous ne venez pas avec nous.  
- Pardon ? demanda le jeune homme, les mains figées au-dessus de sa tête.  
- Et le Shol'va non plus, rajouta le Goa'uld.  
- Daniel est indispensable pour cette mission ! intervint vivement Sam. Il est le seul à pouvoir décrypter l'écriture des anciens. Et Teal'c…  
- Je sais tout cela, Carter, répondit Ba'al, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Dois-je vous rappeler dans quel corps je me trouve ?

« Difficile de l'oublier », songea la jeune femme avec colère et frustration.

- Pour ce qui est de lire l'Ancien, ne vous inquiétez pas, lui dit le Goa'uld. Je peux m'en occuper. En revanche, vous êtes la personne qui connaissez le mieux leur technologie. C'est donc vous qui m'accompagnez.

Le ton était catégorique et Sam dut faire taire son ressentiment.

- Quant à vous deux, vous nous rejoindrez là-bas en vaisseau Cargo. Il nous faudra un moyen rapide de quitter la planète et, si jamais ça se passe mal, l'accès à la Porte sera sûrement fermé, souligna judicieusement Ba'al avant de rejoindre le pilote du vaisseau.

Pendant que ce dernier recevait quelques instructions de son Maître, Teal'c et Daniel en profitèrent pour se tourner vers Sam.

- Je n'aime pas du tout ça, Major Carter.  
- Moi non plus, renchérit Daniel.  
- Je sais, répondit doucement la jeune femme. Mais j'ai confiance. Je suis sûre que le Colonel a tout prévu.  
- Encore faudrait-il qu'il puisse cacher ses intentions à Ba'al. Ils sont censés tout partager, Sam. Vous êtes sûre de vous ?

La jeune femme passa une main lasse sur son visage.

Non, elle n'était sûre de rien. Comment expliquer la capacité du Colonel à dominer si souvent la symbiose et de façon si puissante ? En serait-il seulement capable dans quelques heures ? Non, vraiment… Elle n'était sûre de rien du tout. Mais avait-elle seulement le choix ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-elle avec un enthousiasme qu'elle était bien loin de ressentir. Ça va bien se passer.

**A SUIVRE**…


	5. Chapter 5

**Ellena-san: Je trouve aussi que Ba'al est celui qui a le plus... une histoire. Même au-delà d'Anubis ou bien sûr d'Apophis. Après, tout dépend des points de vue.... Mais il faut dire aussi que le duo Ba'al/Jack m'a toujours fait rire!^^**

**fantasia-49: ah ahhhhh ;) Merci pour ta review! :)**

**quam: 1 chapitre par jour. Celui-ci est l'avant dernier. Le dernier sera long, je ne savais pas où le couper^^ Merci!**

**Bumperbuddies: Merci beaucoup pour ton comm! Tout cela ne va pas se faire sans mal ^^**

**audearde: Eh ben voilà ^^**

**yellow: Merci beaucoup yellow!! :)**

**Pipersam! Merci!! :)**

**********************

**Troisième partie**

Le vaisseau Cargo, emportant loin d'elle Teal'c et Daniel, s'éleva dans un épais nuage de poussière et Sam fut contrainte de se protéger le visage de son bras replié. Elle attendit que l'air redevienne respirable pour ouvrir les yeux et croiser le regard amusé de Ba'al.

- Enfin seuls, lança-t-il d'une voix humaine.

Il semblait décider à jouer avec ses nerfs et elle n'était pas certaine de parvenir à garder son sang froid.

Lorsqu'il leva la main vers elle, Sam s'écarta vivement mais sentit ses joues s'empourprer en découvrant deux objets miniatures dans la paume ouverte du Goa'uld.

- Je vous fais peur ? demanda-t-il ironiquement avant de poursuivre : Prenez-en un. Ils vont nous permettre de passer la Porte sans risque.

La jeune femme saisit l'un des dispositifs et le reconnut aussitôt. Il s'agissait d'un appareil d'invisibilité ayant appartenu à feu Niirti.

Voilà pourquoi il s'était éclipsé quelques minutes. Il était parti les chercher dans un autre laboratoire.

La jeune femme activa l'objet et le glissa dans l'une de ses poches. Ba'al en fit de même et bientôt un champ d'invisibilité les dissimula aux regards extérieurs. Les deux appareils utilisant la même fréquence, Sam voyait parfaitement le Goa'uld et inversement, ce qui allait bien évidemment faciliter leur avancée.

S'approchant du DHD, la jeune femme entra les coordonnées qu'elle avait trouvées dans les registres de l'ordinateur et la Porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd et familier. Sans plus attendre, Ba'al et elle s'engouffrèrent dans le vortex, pour ressortir de l'autre côté presque instantanément. De nombreux Jaffas les attendaient et sursautèrent violemment lorsque la flaque lumineuse se troubla sur leur passage. Mais aucun ne tira. Toujours aux aguets, ils fouillèrent nerveusement les alentours des yeux mais lorsque le vortex se referma, ils se contentèrent de reprendre tranquillement leur garde.

Après une rapide concertation du regard, Ba'al et Sam s'élancèrent sur le seul chemin de terre présent aux abords de la Porte des Etoiles. Ils croisèrent quelques sentinelles postées dans les bois environnants mais leur invisibilité les protégeait de tout danger. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure enfin, ils parvinrent à l'orée de la forêt et découvrirent, aux pieds de la vallée, le temple des Anciens. Ils durent couvrir encore une distance relativement longue pour l'atteindre puis s'arrêtèrent finalement devant l'imposante structure de pierre. Bon nombre de Jaffas étaient postés aux alentours mais Sam indiqua au Goa'uld comment entrer par une porte dérobée. Elle avait pris le temps de consulter le plan du temple lorsque Ba'al s'était absenté du laboratoire des Grands Maîtres, sans savoir, alors, qu'ils seraient invisibles.

A l'inverse des pyramides, l'agencement des couloirs était simple et il était donc aisé de s'y déplacer sans se perdre. Sam les mena rapidement aux abords de la salle de contrôle, structure centrale du temple. La large entrée était grand ouverte. Deux Jaffas postés devant montaient la garde et trois savants travaillaient sur le décryptage des symboles dessinés sur les murs. Sortant leurs zats, Ba'al et la jeune femme s'avancèrent lentement afin d'attaquer simultanément les cinq hommes, mais s'immobilisèrent lorsque la voix d'une sixième personne se fit entendre.

Celle-ci apparut au détour d'une salle adjacente avec dans les mains, une petite sphère argentée que Sam reconnut comme étant un appareil de communication Goa'uld. L'homme était à l'instant même en communication avec les Grands Maîtres sur les résultats de leurs recherches.

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers Ba'al et le rejoignit à l'écart, dans un couloir isolé.

- On va attendre qu'il ait fini, dit le Goa'uld lorsqu'elle parvint à sa hauteur.

Elle acquiesça et vint s'appuyer contre le mur de pierre. La voix du savant résonnait étrangement dans le silence du vieux temple et l'obscurité de leur cachette renforçait l'atmosphère inquiétante des lieux.

Le soupir qu'elle lâcha malgré elle attira l'attention du Goa'uld. La proximité de Ba'al ne l'aidait guère à se détendre.

Elle leva la tête un bref instant et, malgré la pénombre, croisa son regard.

Pourquoi se tenait-il toujours aussi près d'elle ? se demanda Sam nerveusement avant de sursauter.

Posté à présent juste devant elle, le Goa'uld s'était penché et observait son visage avec attention.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? lança-t-elle avec le plus de froideur possible.  
- J'admire mon jouet, lui répondit-il avec, sur ses lèvres, un sourire cruel.

Pétrifiée, la jeune femme le vit lever une main vers elle et se plaqua instinctivement contre le mur froid et humide du couloir.

Que voulait-il ? Quel était le but de son jeu ? Elle avait déjà eu à faire à Ba'al bien avant tout cela et jamais il n'avait vu en elle autre chose qu'une « femelle » sans grand intérêt. Alors pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

Elle regarda sa main avancer avec effroi tout en cherchant à se rassurer. Que risquait-elle vraiment, ici, dans ce temple occupé par les ennemis de Ba'al ? Il n'allait tout de même pas risquer de faire capoter la mission pour... Pour quoi au juste ? Que voulait-il vraiment ?

Mais alors qu'elle sentait déjà ses doigts frôler la peau de sa joue, un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du Goa'uld et il se figea. Sa large main se mit à trembler. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et Sam sentit son coeur se glacer.

- Carter...  
- Mon Colonel ! répondit-elle avec effroi.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il intervienne ! La protéger ainsi ne ferait que l'affaiblir et il allait avoir besoin de toutes ses forces pour combattre Ba'al. Sam ouvrit donc la bouche pour le supplier de lâcher prise mais se contint au dernier moment. Si elle lui demandait aussi ouvertement une telle chose et que Ba'al était encore lucide, celui-ci ne mettrait qu'un instant à comprendre qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Il n'avait certainement pas conscience de se faire manipuler par le Colonel.

Partagée entre l'envie de voir émerger ne serait qu'un instant son supérieur et celui de le voir préserver leur seule chance de se sortir de cette situation plus que dramatique, Sam posa une main fébrile sur son épaule.

- Mon Colonel ! ne put-elle que bredouiller, fixant avec avidité les traits crispés de son visage.

Le corps fut pris de soubresauts, Jack semblant en proie à un puissant combat mental et Sam eut honte d'attendre avec espoir le résultat de cette lutte intérieure.

Un gémissement s'éleva, étouffé par la voix forte mais lointaine du savant. Chacun s'acharnait à prendre le dessus, à écraser son ennemi et anéantir ses efforts de reconquête.

Enfin, au bout d'une minute interminable, « il » redressa la tête.

Lorsque Sam plongea dans un regard chaud et sans conteste ami, elle en éprouva une telle joie que sa culpabilité et sa notion du devoir s'effaça quelques précieux instants. Les deux mains fébrilement agrippées à lui, elle observa le visage de son supérieur avec un plaisir nouveau. Il n'avait pourtant pas changé. Il y avait toujours la même dureté, le même dynamisme dans ses traits. Mais il était redevenu « Lui ».

La respiration haletante, il posa à son tour une main sur le bras de la jeune femme et Sam sourit en l'entendant de nouveau l'appeler par son nom.

- Carter... Je... Je suis désolé.

Le corps de Jack s'affaissa légèrement et elle dut l'aider à se maintenir debout en passant l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille. Ce combat contre Ba'al l'avait épuisé. Le front du Colonel vint donc se poser sur son épaule et elle sentit confusément son coeur battre plus vite.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.  
- ... Pour votre père...

Sam ferma les yeux, soudain honteuse des pensées injustes qu'elle avait pu ressentir envers lui après le décès de Jacob. Elle glissa une main timide sur sa nuque et se pressa doucement contre son corps dans une étreinte qu'elle voulait rassurante.

- Non... Ce n'était pas vous. Je sais que vous avez tout fait pour l'aider.  
- Mais je n'ai pas été assez fort...

La jeune femme secoua lentement la tête et s'écarta légèrement de lui afin de l'aider à se redresser et croiser son regard. Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois, mettant dans ce geste toute sa reconnaissance et son admiration.

- Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez et vous avez gagné. Mon père est vivant. Vous avez vaincu Ba'al.

Les yeux de Jack s'assombrirent et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les bras de Sam. Avec confusion, elle sentit l'une de ses mains glisser lentement sur son épaule, frôler son cou et caresser doucement sa joue pâle.

- Carter...

Hypnotisé par la soudaine intensité de son regard et le timbre chaud de sa voix, Sam ferma les yeux afin de mieux les savourer.

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi se montrait-il si familier brusquement ? Que cherchait-il à lui dire ?

- Le moment opportun... il vous faudra fuir.

Elle rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et croisa son regard.

- Sans vous retourner.

Une vague de panique vint brusquement la saisir. Quel était exactement son plan ? Pensait-il pouvoir forcer Ba'al à faire une erreur qui les mènerait le Goa'uld et lui à la mort ?

Elle ne voulait pas de cela ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sacrifie encore !

Elle ne voulait pas de ces adieux.

- Mon Colonel... murmura-t-elle, bouleversée.

Les doigts de Jack quittèrent sa joue pour frôler ses lèvres et l'empêcher de poursuivre. Son corps massif se dessinait en contre jour et ses larges épaules semblaient la protéger de tout ennemi extérieur. Son visage était à présent à quelques centimètres seulement du sien, et sa main froide, de nouveau sur sa joue, contrastait étrangement avec les vagues de lave qui déferlaient dans ses veines. Elle étouffait. Cette proximité soudaine et la terreur de le voir disparaître lui ôtaient toute énergie. Incapable d'ordonner ses idées, Sam sentit avec incrédulité son souffle tiède frôler sa bouche et un doute vint brusquement la saisir.

Dans un geste instinctif, elle recula légèrement la tête et chercha le regard de son supérieur, mais sentit de nouveau son esprit s'amollir sous la chaleur de ses yeux.

Elle rêvait... C'était même impossible. Jamais jusqu'ici, malgré les dangers et les risques, ils n'avaient changé leur ligne de conduite.

Jamais ils ne s'étaient permis le moindre écart.

Mais jamais jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient vécu une telle situation...

- Carter, murmura-t-il encore, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres à peine des siennes.

Sa voix rauque eut raison de ses faibles suspicions et elle ferma les yeux. Un frisson de plaisir parcourut tout son corps lorsque son souffle se mêla au sien. Pourtant, malgré les plaintes de la jeune femme, il dévia lentement de sa trajectoire, frôla doucement la peau de sa joue pour rejoindre finalement la naissance de son cou.

- Vous êtes pathétique, lui souffla-t-il alors à l'oreille.

Pétrifiée, Sam regarda son supérieur se redresser et lui sourire avec un dégoût et une suffisance insupportables.

La jeune femme lâcha le corps du Goa'uld, au bord de la nausée. Une main invisible était en train de broyer son coeur à la faire hurler de douleur.

- Vraiment pathétique, renchérit Ba'al. J'ai cru pourtant, à un moment, que vous aviez compris. Mais vous êtes si pitoyablement faible et prévisible. Et dire que vous représentez la minorité intelligente de votre espèce.

Les joues écarlates, humiliée, Sam voulut le repousser mais il s'écarta de lui-même en riant franchement.

Il s'amusait, il jouait avec ses sentiments. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Comment avait-il deviné ? Elle ne laissait plus rien paraître depuis si longtemps. Etait-ce donc si évident ?

***

Ba'al s'esclaffa encore quelques secondes puis soupira de contentement.

Son test s'était avéré des plus satisfaisants. Il avait définitivement vaincu O'Neill. Malgré ses sentiments pour la jeune femme, celui-ci n'avait même pas bronché lorsqu'il s'était approché de Samantha Carter. Mieux encore, cette dernière avait répondu à ses avances avec un désir inattendu et jubilatoire ! Avec quelle délectation, il avait vu son visage se décomposer lorsqu'elle s'était enfin rendue compte de la supercherie. Savoureux !

Un silence prolongé le sortit de ses pensées. Le savant avait apparemment fini son rapport. Il se tourna donc vers la jeune femme afin de lui faire signe de le suivre et croisa son regard fermé.

- Allons, l'encouragea-t-il donc, rieur. N'oubliez pas que « papa » a sa vie entre vos mains.

La mâchoire crispée, elle consentit cependant à le suivre.

Lentement, silencieusement, ils avancèrent vers la salle gardée et passèrent entre les deux jaffas sans que ceux-ci ne se doutent de leur présence. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils armèrent leurs zats et ouvrirent sans attendre les hostilités. Les savants n'eurent même pas le temps de donner l'alerte et s'effondrèrent aussitôt. Le bruit des décharges avertit cependant les gardes et ceux-ci pénétrèrent vivement dans la salle. Ils ne firent néanmoins pas long feu. Sam, ayant prévu leur intervention, les assomma de deux tirs précis et se tourna vers Ba'al. Celui-ci était déjà en train de faire disparaître les corps et sourit en découvrant le regard réprobateur de la jeune femme. Il avait déjà remarqué la colère muette du Shol'va lorsqu'il avait dématérialisé les Jaffas présents dans le vaisseau des Grands Maîtres.

Leurs scrupules étaient vraiment risibles.

Enfin seuls, Ba'al fouilla dans son sac à dos, en sortit l'imposant ZPM et tourna un regard scrutateur vers la salle. Aussi large que haute, elle ne contenait que l'imposant et familier fauteuil en son centre, mais celui-ci était, pour l'heure, totalement désactivé. Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour trouver l'emplacement susceptible de recevoir le ZPM, la structure de cette pièce étant relativement similaire à celle en Antarctique. Une fois mis en place, l'énergie déployée activa l'ensemble du dispositif et Ba'al prit place sur le fauteuil avec un puissant sentiment de victoire.

***

Sam le regarda faire, soucieuse. Bien que relativement similaire à l'arme présente sur Terre, celle-ci possédait quelques variantes qui l'inquiétaient fortement. La taille du temple, notamment, laissait imaginer une puissance de feu bien supérieure à celle qu'elle connaissait.

- Que comptez-vous faire exactement ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'apparaissait déjà au-dessus d'eux une image holographique représentant la galaxie où se trouvait le vaisseau des Grands Maîtres. Les drones n'ont pas une portée aussi grande. Vous ne parviendrez jamais à les atteindre.  
- C'est là que vous vous trompez. Amet m'a transmis l'un des textes écrits sur ces murs. Cette arme est différente de celle que vous connaissez. Elle est beaucoup… beaucoup plus efficace, dit-il avec, sur ses lèvres, un sourire satisfait. Maintenant silence ! Je dois me concentrer.

Sam se tut et quelques secondes plus tard, un grondement sourd apprit à la jeune femme le début des hostilités. L'espace d'un instant, elle entendit des cris ; des cris de terreur et de souffrance résonner dans le temple même, puis le silence. Un silence total. Ba'al venait de faire disparaître tous les Jaffas présents sur la planète, désireux de ne pas être interrompu dans cette macabre extermination.

Le regard levé vers l'hologramme, Sam comprit rapidement que les points rouges présents sur la carte indiquaient l'emplacement des vaisseaux des Grands Maîtres. Soudain, venus de nulle part, plusieurs points couleur or apparurent et se dirigèrent à vive allure vers eux. Les impacts furent rapides, empêchant la moindre tentative de fuite et, quelques secondes plus tard, les points rouges avaient tous disparu.

Un puissant éclat de rire s'éleva brusquement dans la pièce et Sam se tourna vers Ba'al. Les yeux toujours fermés, celui-ci riait à gorge déployée, se concentrant déjà sur une autre région de la galaxie. Comment savait-il où se trouvaient les vaisseaux de la flotte des Grands Maîtres, elle n'aurait su le dire, mais elle connaissait suffisamment le Goa'uld pour savoir qu'il disposait d'un réseau d'espions assez conséquent.

Quant à l'arme… Comment pouvait-elle atteindre des vaisseaux aussi éloignés ? Sam ne pouvait que spéculer sur la particularité des drones utilisés. Peut-être étaient-ils munis d'une technologie permettant le déplacement subspatial ? Mais pour que Ba'al puisse encore les diriger à des années lumières de lui, ils devaient forcément être reliés à des bornes disséminées dans la galaxie...

- Les Portes des Etoiles… murmura la jeune femme en redressant la tête.

Les Portes pouvaient très bien contenir un dispositif permettant de répercuter à travers l'espace les ordres émis par Ba'al.

Levant de nouveau la tête vers l'hologramme, elle vit lentement, méthodiquement, la flotte des Grands Maîtres se désagréger sans avoir la moindre chance de contre-attaquer. Comment les Anciens avaient-ils pu mettre au point une arme si destructrice et pourquoi ? Songeaient-ils alors à la menace Wraiths et à un moyen d'y mettre définitivement un terme ? Si cela avait été le cas… ils s'étaient élevés un peu trop tôt…

Dans un soupir, Sam chercha pour la énième fois dans son esprit un moyen de contrer Ba'al et de sauver son père hélas, sans l'intervention du Colonel, elle ne voyait guère comment y parvenir. Elle savait parfaitement qu'une fois l'extermination des Grands Maîtres achevée, leur marché volerait en éclat et Ba'al mettrait un point d'honneur à tous les tuer, et ce, avec plus ou moins de lenteur. Comment pourrait-elle seulement empêcher cela ?

Mais alors qu'elle désespérait de trouver une solution, un grognement attira soudain son attention et elle se tourna vers le Goa'uld. Son visage n'avait plus cette suffisance si détestable et ce sourire cruel mais une haine farouche et une colère indescriptible. Sam leva aussitôt les yeux vers l'hologramme, pleine d'espoir, mais le massacre se poursuivait sans faiblir.

- NON !! rugit pourtant Ba'al, les mains, le corps tout entier crispés sur le large fauteuil.

Consciente que seul son supérieur pouvait être à l'origine de cette rage subite, la jeune femme s'avança vivement vers lui et s'écria :

- Mon Colonel !!! Allez-y !! Tenez bon !! Il faut que vous repreniez le dessus !! Faites le disparaître !! Battez-vous !! Battez-vous, Mon Colonel !!

Elle se tut un bref instant et releva les yeux vers l'hologramme mais rien ne se produisit. Les drones poursuivaient inlassablement leur funeste besogne. Elle reprit donc ses encouragements avec plus de force, le regard rivé aux points rouges qui disparaissaient à un rythme de métronome. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de cris et de suppliques, Sam perdit espoir et sentit des larmes de frustration lui piquer les yeux.

Tout cela allait donc se finir ainsi ?

Son père exécuté à leur retour. L'esprit du Colonel prisonnier à jamais de ce monstre. La Tok'ra annihilée. Et SG1 certainement destiné à disparaître.

Une obscurité soudaine la tira de ces sombres pensées. L'hologramme avait disparu et Ba'al se redressait sur son siège, le front moite, la respiration saccadée. L'espace d'un bref instant, Sam eut un dernier sursaut d'espoir et posa une main timide sur le bras de l'homme mais le regard haineux qu'elle rencontra la fit vivement reculer.

***

- Espèce de… rugit-il en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

D'un puissant revers de la main, il frappa la jeune femme en plein visage et celle-ci vint violemment percuter le mur, quelques mètres plus loin. Il la regarda s'effondrer au sol avec un plaisir vengeur mais sa colère restait plus grande que jamais.

Il venait de tout perdre ! Absolument tout ! D'une soixantaine de Hat'ak, sa flotte était à présent réduite à deux ou trois vaisseaux qu'il avait réussis à sauver in extremis en reprenant finalement le dessus sur O'Neill après un combat acharné.

A peine avait-il détruit le dernier vaisseau des Grands Maîtres qu'il s'était senti happé puis violemment relégué au rôle de simple observateur. Avec une rage indicible et un profond sentiment d'impuissance, il avait vu son armada se désagréger sous ses yeux et chacune de ses tentatives de domination avait lamentablement échoué. Les encouragements de Samantha Carter avaient semblé décupler les forces d'O'Neill dès lors qu'un « Mon Colonel » passait le barrage mental que nécessitait l'utilisation de l'arme. Et ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle se tut qu'il put reprendre peu à peu le dessus.

Ba'al savait à présent pourquoi O'Neill était ainsi capable de dominer la symbiose. Il avait eu, ou plus exactement, ils avaient eu un éclair de conscience lors de leur conflit, assis sur ce fauteuil créé par et pour les Anciens et leurs descendants. C'était justement ce gène qui posait problème. Ba'al avait du mal à l'admettre mais une nouvelle étape dans l'évolution de l'espèce humaine avait été franchie et O'Neill en était le bénéficiaire. Certes, cette petite avancée n'était pas assez conséquente pour empêcher la domination du Goa'uld mais était au moins suffisante pour rendre instable la symbiose.

Voilà pourquoi son plan avait dramatiquement échoué.

Le regard rivé à la forme immobile à quelques pas de lui, Ba'al sentait sa haine s'accroître à chaque seconde. A quoi lui servait une victoire contre les Grands Maîtres sans sa flotte pour dominer le reste de ses ennemis ? Il était dorénavant relégué au rang de simple Goa'uld et tout était à refaire ! Son antipathie pour son hôte et tout ce qui avait trait à lui n'avait plus de limites.

S'avançant vers la jeune femme à peine consciente, il agrippa le col de son gilet et la força à se relever. Il la maintint contre le mur et observa avec délectation son visage en sang, son corps brisé. Il entendait hurler O'Neill dans sa tête, il sentait sa rage et sa peur mais il savait aussi que son hôte avait utilisé toutes ses forces pour détruire sa flotte. Il ne pouvait plus intervenir pour la protéger.

Alors, avec un plaisir mauvais, il frappa la jeune femme. A chaque coup, il entendait les os se briser sous ses poings. Encore et encore, il laissa parler sa cruauté jusqu'à ce que son visage n'ait plus de forme. Jusqu'à ce que les cris d'O'Neill aient cessé. Jusqu'à ce que la vie ait quitté le corps de Samantha Carter.

Mais tout cela n'était pas suffisant.

*******************************

Daniel et Teal'c se levèrent vivement lorsque le vaisseau se mit à décélérer. Le voyage d'à peine une heure leur avait semblé interminable tant leur inquiétude était grande. S'approchant du pilote et peu d'humeur à apprécier la beauté du paysage, ils attendirent avec une impatience à peine contenue l'atterrissage du vaisseau. L'imposant temple des Anciens se tenait au centre d'une large plaine et le Cargo n'eut que l'embarras du choix pour se poser. Malgré la poussière soulevée par les réacteurs, les deux hommes virent Ba'al sortir aussitôt du temple, à travers la vitre du cockpit.

- Mon Dieu, balbutia Daniel, glacé.

Teal'c sur les talons, il se précipita vers la sortie et s'élança à la rencontre du Goa'uld. Celui-ci marchait tranquillement vers eux, portant Sam sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il les vit s'approcher, il laissa tomber le corps du Major Carter à terre et poursuivit sa route sans s'arrêter.

- Ramenez-la au vaisseau, ordonna-t-il sèchement lorsque les deux hommes passèrent en courant à côté de lui.

Daniel avait eu le cœur serré en voyant la dureté avec laquelle la tête de la jeune femme avait touché le sol et il pressa un peu plus le pas. Mais lorsqu'il parvint à sa hauteur et découvrit son visage défiguré et maculé de sang, il se figea, au bord de la nausée.

- … Sam... balbutia-t-il, pétrifié.

Les yeux exorbités, le corps glacé, il ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps torturé et sans vie de son amie. Pendant près d'une heure, il avait redouté le pire tout en espérant secrètement que Jack parviendrait à la défendre et il avait, à présent, devant lui ce qu'il avait si douloureusement craint. Ce qu'il avait imaginé dans le pire de ses cauchemars.

- Daniel Jackson, intervint doucement Teal'c en posant une main sur son épaule.

Mais sourd à son appel, le jeune homme sentit ses jambes fléchir sous son poids et il s'effondra à genoux, une main devant ses lèvres exsangues.

- … Mon Dieu… Comment avons-nous pu la laisser partir seule avec ce monstre ? gémit-il, partagé entre la douleur et la culpabilité.  
- Daniel Jackson, dit de nouveau le Jaffa. Elle n'est pas morte.

Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. Il leva un visage décomposé vers Teal'c. Celui-ci le regardait, avec dans les yeux, une assurance troublante.

- … Comment ?  
- Ba'al nous a demandé de prendre le Major Carter avec nous. S'il n'avait pas l'intention de la réanimer avec le sarcophage, il l'aurait laissée ici.

Encore sonné par leur horrible découverte, les mots le pénétrèrent avec une extrême lenteur. Quelques secondes plus tard, pourtant, l'espoir jaillit de ses entrailles comme un torrent de lave, lui redonnant quelques couleurs.

- … Vous croyez ?  
- C'est certain. Allons-y.

Teal'c se pencha et avec une extrême douceur, prit le corps de la jeune femme dans ses bras. Daniel, de nouveau lui-même, se releva vivement et aida son ami à se redresser.

- Que s'est-il passé d'après vous ? Est-ce que Jack est intervenu ? Est-ce que Ba'al a réussi à détruire la flotte des Grands Maîtres ?  
- Etant donné qu'il n'y a plus âme qui vive ici, je pense que Ba'al a réussi à utiliser l'arme, dit Teal'c avant de regarder avec douleur le visage abîmé de Sam. Mais c'est la colère qui l'a poussé à faire cela. Tout n'a pas du se passer comme il le souhaitait.

Daniel acquiesça mais préféra se détourner du triste spectacle qu'offrait la jeune femme. La haine et la douleur bataillaient ferme dans son cœur. Il n'osait imaginer la violence des coups et la souffrance de Sam. Silencieux, les deux hommes rejoignirent rapidement le vaisseau et évitèrent autant que possible le regard du Goa'uld.

Leurs plaintes, leurs cris auraient inévitablement été reçus par des propos cruels et ils ne se sentaient pas le courage de les supporter. Ils partirent donc se réfugier dans la soute arrière et ne levèrent les yeux que lorsque la porte les séparant du cockpit se referma soudainement.

Ils étaient de nouveau prisonniers.

*****

Ba'al verrouilla le sas et vint s'asseoir à côté de son pilote. Il allait devoir rejoindre au plus vite ses derniers vaisseaux avant que la destruction de la quasi-totalité de sa flotte ne parvienne aux oreilles de ses Jaffas. S'ils doutaient de sa survie, ils risquaient de rallier le camp des rebelles et sa situation serait alors dramatique.

Mais le plus urgent pour lui était de retrouver son Prima et voir ce qu'était advenue la Tok'ra. Leur capture restait un exploit déterminant dans sa reconquête du pouvoir.

- Mets-moi en communication avec Kal'im, ordonna-t-il.

Le Jaffa pianota quelques secondes puis lança un appel standard. L'attente fut longue mais au bout d'un temps interminable le visage dur et autoritaire du Prima apparut à l'écran. Il s'inclina aussitôt en découvrant la présence de son maître.

- _Mon Seigneur…_  
- Qu'as-tu à me dire sur la situation actuelle ?  
- _… Hélas, nous avons été attaqués pendant votre absence et n'avons eu aucun moyen de riposter... _commença-t-il, avec dans la voix, une inquiétude justifiée.

Mais Ba'al l'interrompit aussitôt.

- Je sais cela. Tu es toujours avec la Tok'ra ?

A la pâleur soudaine de son Prima, la mâchoire du Goa'uld de contracta davantage.

- _Je suis désolé, Mon Seigneur. Un engin nous a frappé de plein fouet et quelques Tok'ras ont profité du chaos pour se libérer. Après avoir libéré les autres, ils ont rapidement investi les lieux. Ils étaient trop nombreux… Nous n'avons rien pu faire. _

Le Goa'uld n'en fut guère surpris. La première cible d'O'Neill avait été le croiseur où la Tok'ra était retenue prisonnière. Il avait lancé contre le vaisseau un seul drone dans un tir précis mais non destructeur. Ba'al avait espéré un instant que cette diversion ne serait pas suffisante. Hélas…

Débordant de haine, le Goa'uld desserra à peine les dents lorsqu'il demanda :

- Ro'han ?  
- _J'ai fui avec, Mon Seigneur. _  
- … Bien.

Ce petit mot fut reçu avec un soulagement indescriptible et Kal'im s'inclina devant son maître, reconnaissant.

- Donne-nous vos coordonnées, poursuivit le Goa'uld. Nous arrivons.

Le Prima s'exécuta avec hâte et la communication fut coupée.

Le reste du voyage fut silencieux. Ba'al ne décolérait pas. En l'espace de quelques malheureuses minutes, il avait tout perdu. Son armée, sa flotte, ses prestigieux otages… Son pouvoir. Et pour lui, il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique responsable.

O'Neill.

**A SUIVRE…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà le dernier chapitre! Merci à tous pour vos reviews! J'espère que cette fin vous plaira! A bientôt j'espère!**

***********************

**Quatrième partie**

Lorsque la porte de la soute arrière s'ouvrit, Teal'c et Daniel se relevèrent, chacun de part et d'autre du corps de Sam. Quelques minutes auparavant, le jeune homme avait déplié le bandana qu'il gardait dans l'une des poches de son pare-balle et avait recouvert le visage défiguré de la jeune femme dans un geste douloureusement solennel.

La voir ainsi avait été insupportable.

Quelques Jaffas les maintinrent en joue et ils durent ôter leurs gilets et donner leurs armes pendant qu'on emmenait le corps du Major Carter. Les deux hommes la regardèrent disparaître avec espoir et suivirent sans broncher les gardes jusqu'à leur cellule.

Ce fut lors du trajet dans les couloirs pourtant familiers du Hat'ak que Teal'c comprit qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus sur le même vaisseau. Ils en eurent confirmation en pénétrant dans une salle bien loin de la structure large et morcelée de leur ancienne cellule.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Daniel pour la forme. Où sont les Tok'ras ?

Le Jaffa ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée. Ils s'assirent donc tous les deux par terre et attendirent avec inquiétude le retour hypothétique de Sam.

Une heure plus tard, des pas se firent entendre et Teal'c et Daniel se relevèrent promptement. Le cœur plein d'espoir, ils regardèrent la porte de leur cellule s'ouvrir et deux Jaffas apparaître, tenant chacun par un bras un corps inanimé. La surprise fut si grande que personne ne bougea lorsque les gardes laissèrent tomber lourdement au sol leur fardeau. Il fallut attendre le départ des deux hommes pour que Teal'c confirme enfin ce que Daniel semblait espérer.

- C'est lui.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces quelques mots qu'ils s'agenouillaient et se hâtaient de retourner le corps inerte du Colonel O'Neill.

Le visage était blême, les traits tirés et l'archéologue leva un regard inquiet vers le Jaffa.

- Vous êtes sûr que Ba'al n'est plus là ?  
- Certain.

Un sourire soulagé détendit un court instant la mine soucieuse de Daniel.

Enfin, une bonne nouvelle, songea-t-il.

Il se pencha alors vers son ami inconscient et secoua doucement son épaule.

- Jack, vous m'entendez ?... Jack ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?...

Au bout de quelques secondes d'appels, un grognement sourd lui répondit :

- Artter rer re rrrier dran res roreirres…

Teal'c haussa un sourcil perplexe et Daniel s'approcha un peu plus d'O'Neill.

- Jack ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?  
- … Arrêtez de me crier dans les oreilles ! grommela-t-il plus distinctement tout en levant une main molle sur son visage pour se frotter les yeux. J'ai un mal de crâne… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai jamais eu une gueule de bois pareille…

Il ouvrit alors les paupières et laissa son regard fatigué glisser sur le décor environnant. Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

Une cellule Goa'uld ?

- Qu'est-ce que… grommela-t-il avant de se figer, livide.

Les tortures. La possession. La trahison. Carter… Tout lui revint brusquement avec une précision répugnante.

Il tenta de se redresser mais grimaça de douleur. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, sa gorge était pâteuse et irritée. En imaginant le Goa'uld s'extraire de son corps, Jack fut pris de nausée.

Teal'c posa une main sur son épaule et, après avoir glissé son bras dans le dos de son ami, il l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds.

- Jack ? Pour Sam… commença Daniel avant d'être interrompu.  
- Ba'al a ordonné qu'elle soit réanimée, rassura aussitôt O'Neill.

L'archéologue et le Jaffa se concertèrent du regard, soulagés, puis ce dernier se tourna vers Jack.

- Que s'est-il passé, O'Neill ?

Celui-ci soupira et commença un long et laborieux résumé de la situation. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes acquiesçaient, en partie satisfaits.

- La Tok'ra est libre, les Grands Maîtres sont anéantis et Ba'al a perdu la quasi-totalité de sa flotte, résuma Daniel, en souriant doucement. Vous n'avez pas chaumé.  
- J'ai tué Carter, lâcha Jack sèchement. J'aurais du prévoir les représailles de Ba'al. J'aurais du…

Il s'interrompit un instant, la mâchoire crispée. Les images de sa propre brutalité étaient encore si fraîches dans sa mémoire.  
L'odeur de son sang, le son atroce de ses os fins se brisant sous ses poings.

Son impuissance l'avait rendu fou de douleur.

Jamais il ne pourrait oublier l'atrocité de cette scène. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier le rire de Ba'al et sa jouissance malsaine lorsqu'elle était tombée morte à ses pieds.

- … J'aurais du garder quelques forces pour pouvoir l'aider à fuir, murmura-t-il en se détournant. Il va chercher à se venger, maintenant.

Daniel et Teal'c ne surent quoi répondre. Ils connaissaient suffisamment Jack pour deviner qu'à cet instant précis, ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il se faisait du souci, mais pour eux. Ba'al savait l'inutilité de blesser le corps d'O'Neill pour le torturer. Frapper ses amis serait beaucoup plus payant.

- Nous devons absolument trouver un moyen de fuir, conclut Jack, déterminé.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de mettre au point un quelconque plan. Les portes de leur cellule s'ouvrirent sur Kal'im et le Colonel fut emmené seul devant Ba'al.

Tout en marchant dans les longs couloirs du vaisseau, Jack tentait de se préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

Le souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de sa possession était aussi vivace que ses souvenirs propres. Chaque geste, chaque cri, chaque jeu odieux restaient ancrés en lui avec une netteté détestable. La mort de Jacob, le lynchage de Carter. Et ce test stupide servant à déterminer sa faculté d'intervention. Plus que jamais, à cet instant, il voulait oublier cette scène, dans les couloirs du temple. En sachant ce qui allait arriver, il ne devait surtout pas songer plus avant à ce que ce jeu avait mis à jour.

Mais malgré lui, des images apparurent dans sa tête.

Le regard troublé de la jeune femme en croyant le retrouver. Ses gestes tendres et rassurants lorsqu'elle pensait le tenir « lui » dans ses bras. Son affection. Son affection et sa confiance, surtout. Toujours intacte malgré tout.

Puis un gémissement vint se rappeler à lui et Jack sentit sa raison chanceler.

Comment pourrait-il oublier ? Comment pourrait-il seulement oublier la docilité soudaine avec laquelle elle avait reçu ses avances ? Ce flagrant accord face à une situation qu'il avait souhaité un nombre incalculable de fois sans toutefois jamais se le permettre.

En songeant à ce qui les attendait tous les deux et à la possibilité d'être passé à côté de quelque chose qu'ils désiraient apparemment tous les deux sans jamais avoir osé se l'avouer, une profonde lassitude s'insinua en lui.

C'était ce regret-là qu'il emportait à chacune de ses morts. Pourquoi s'en rendait-il seulement compte maintenant ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'enfin les larges portes s'ouvrirent devant lui, son regard croisa aussitôt celui de Ba'al, debout, attendant son arrivée. Le Goa'uld avait retrouvé son ancien hôte mais le sourire qu'il arborait généralement était absent. Ses lèvres étaient pâles et pincées. Ses yeux noirs de rage. Chaque pore de son être reflétait son intense colère.

Jack fut poussé à l'intérieur de la salle et on l'obligea à s'agenouiller devant le faux Dieu.

- Savez-vous à quel point je suis… furieux ? commença Ba'al d'une voix glaciale.  
- Oui, je le sais.  
- Avez-vous conscience du plaisir que je vais prendre à vous briser ?  
- Je doute que vous y parveniez, répondit calmement Jack avec une assurance qu'il était bien loin de ressentir.

A ces mots seulement, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Goa'uld.

- Oh si, je vais y arriver. Je vais y arriver car je sais absolument tout de vous. J'ai eu accès à tous vos souvenirs, toutes vos peurs les plus profondes.

D'un geste, il fit signe à son Prima. Celui-ci ouvrit l'une des portes attenantes à la salle et quelques secondes plus tard, Samantha Carter fut conduite devant le Goa'uld. Le visage de la jeune femme était fermé, son regard sans expression jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre Jack à genoux devant l'ancien hôte de Ba'al. Une lueur d'incrédulité puis d'espoir jaillit dans ses yeux écarquillés et O'Neill lui répondit d'un sourire crispé.

- Mon Colonel… murmura-t-elle seulement, avec dans la voix, une note évidente de soulagement.  
- Touchant, n'est-ce pas ? lança Ba'al, sarcastique. Daniel Jackson et le Shol'va attendent tranquillement leur tour mais j'ai choisi de commencer par le meilleur.

D'un bref signe de tête, le Goa'uld ordonna à ses Jaffas de faire agenouiller Sam à côté de Jack mais celui-ci resta résolument tourné vers son ennemi. Il sentait parfaitement le regard de la jeune femme et son désir de croiser le sien mais il persistait à l'éviter dans un besoin totalement irréaliste de se protéger.

Ba'al s'approcha d'eux et s'immobilisa devant lui.

- Comme je le disais, je connais vos peurs. Vous savez… ces fameux cauchemars qui vous réveillent en pleine nuit, haletant et couvert de sueur.

Comme Jack restait obstinément silencieux, Ba'al se pencha légèrement vers lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- C'est devenu votre obsession, votre hantise. Il n'y a rien que vous craigniez plus que cela.

Le Goa'uld fit un signe à son Prima et celui-ci pointa sa lance sur la jeune femme.

Au prix d'un suprême effort, Jack parvint à étouffer le cri de panique qui menaçait de jaillir de ses lèvres pincées. Les poings serrés, le corps tendu, il prit cependant conscience de l'inutilité de son geste. Ba'al connaissait ses sentiments. Les lui cacher était inutile.

Un ricanement stoppa Kal'im à l'instant où celui-ci armait son tir.

- Votre terreur la plus profonde. Vous l'avez bien cachée. Il m'a fallu du temps pour finalement y avoir accès, susurra Ba'al avant de se redresser. Suppliez-moi. Si vous voulez qu'elle survive, suppliez-moi.

Le sourire suffisant et amusé du Goa'uld lui était détestable mais pour l'heure, seule Sam avait de l'importance. Ba'al se leurrait en l'imaginant mettre sa fierté au-dessus de tout. Il n'éprouvait aucune honte et n'en avait jamais éprouvé à supplier pour la vie de ses hommes. La vie, ou une mort rapide, car il savait que Ba'al ne tiendrait jamais parole. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait être de nouveau le témoin du lynchage de Carter. Aussi ce fut d'une voix forte et déterminée qu'il répondit :

- Je vous en supplie.

Ne s'attendant absolument pas à une réaction si spontanée, Ba'al resta sans voix quelques secondes. Il observa avec fureur le visage résolu levé vers lui, cherchant à y déceler de la honte, de la rage ou tout autre sentiment humiliant mais en vain.

Si Ba'al avait appris à connaître O'Neill, l'inverse était tout aussi vrai. Prévoyant déjà ce qui allait arriver, ce dernier tourna vers Sam un regard grave et la jeune femme ne mit qu'un instant à déchiffrer la lueur de désespoir au fond de ses yeux. La seconde suivante, Kal'im tirait sur la jeune femme et son corps sans vie s'effondrait à terre dans un bruit dramatiquement familier.

Jack serra les dents et leva vers Ba'al un visage ampli de haine.

Il ne voulait pas voir l'image macabre que son esprit matérialisait malgré lui dans sa tête : sa silhouette immobile et recroquevillée, ses cheveux blonds tâchés de sang. Seule sa colère lui permettrait de tenir. Car il devait tenir. Il ne s'agissait que du début. Si Ba'al tenait à le faire souffrir, cette scène risquait de se répéter indéfiniment. Et paradoxalement, ce fut cette quasi-certitude qui le maintint debout tandis qu'on le conduisait dans sa cellule.

Elle allait être mise dans un sarcophage. Il fallait qu'elle soit mise dans un sarcophage…

Concentré sur ce faible espoir, une violence secousse le tira brusquement de ses pensées. Jack jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière lui et profita de la confusion des trois gardes pour attaquer. S'emparant par surprise de la lance Jaffa du premier, il toucha deux d'entre eux et se baissa précipitamment en découvrant le troisième prêt à faire feu. Mais une autre secousse plus violente que la précédente les fit tomber à terre. Jack fut le premier à retrouver un semblant d'équilibre et tira une dernière salve, mettant un terme à ce rapide combat.

Se relevant vivement, plein d'espoir, il fit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa cellule et déverrouilla la porte. Teal'c et Daniel se trouvaient juste derrière, alertés par les secousses et le tir des lances Jaffa.

- Venez ! dit sans attendre Jack en repartant aussitôt.

Réactifs, les deux hommes s'élancèrent à sa suite et prirent au passage les armes des gardes gisant au sol.

- Où est Sam ? demanda Daniel.  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit sobrement Jack afin de cacher ses craintes. On va devoir la trouver.

Une nouvelle secousse les obligea à s'arrêter un bref instant.

- Et ça ? grommela le jeune homme en se redressant, le vaisseau enfin stabilisé. Personne n'est censé savoir que Ba'al a perdu la quasi-totalité de ses Hat'aks ! Qui peut bien l'attaquer ? Un des Grands Maîtres aurait survécu ?

Mais Jack secoua la tête et leur fit signe d'avancer.

- Impossible. Ba'al a détruit toute leur flotte.  
- Alors qui ?  
- La Tok'ra peut-être, même si j'en doute un peu...  
- Elle a très bien pu aller chercher de l'aide, indiqua posément Teal'c.

Jack s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre par l'affirmatif lorsque le bruit familier de grenades se fit soudain entendre.

- Ce sont les nôtres ! s'exclama-t-il avant d'accélérer le pas en direction des tirs.

Ils n'eurent à parcourir que quelques mètres pour parvenir à proximité de la bataille. Ils arrivèrent dans le dos des rangs ennemis et les jaffas, cernés, n'eurent aucune chance. Lorsque les tirs cessèrent, SG1 s'avança prudemment et tomba nez à nez avec SG3.

- Jack ! s'exclama Reynolds avant de retrouver ses esprits et de pointer de son P90 sur lui.  
- Eh là ! réagit aussitôt O'Neill, levant déjà les bras en signe de bonne foi. C'est moi !

Comme le leader de SG3 ne semblait pas enclin à le croire sur parole, Teal'c intervint :

- Tout va bien, Colonel Reynolds. Ba'al n'est plus en lui.

La voix sereine du Jaffa et la présence de Daniel à côté vinrent rapidement rassurer l'officier qui abaissa son arme en souriant.

- Content de vous voir aussi ! bougonna Jack en tapant familièrement l'épaule du militaire. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
- C'est la Tok'ra qui nous a dit où vous étiez. L'un des leurs suivait le Prima de Ba'al depuis leur évasion. On a attendu le moment opportun pour intervenir.  
- Avec le Prométhée ?  
- Et le Dédale, confirma Reynolds.

Jack acquiesça. Le Prométhée seul, malgré sa technologie Asgard, n'aurait pu venir à bout des trois Hat'aks de Ba'al. Redressant finalement la tête, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Vous avez vu Carter ?

Reynolds fronça les sourcils, réalisant qu'en effet, la jeune femme ne se trouvait pas avec son équipe.

- Non, on n'a croisé que des Jaffas.

Jack acquiesça de nouveau, tentant de cacher sa déception et ses craintes derrière un visage sévère.

- Ok… répondit-il sobrement. Il faut absolument qu'on trouve Ba'al. Elle doit être avec lui.  
- A quoi ressemble-t-il maintenant ?  
- Il a repris son hôte d'origine.  
- Très bien. Ce sera plus facile.

Le Colonel de SG3 empoigna sa radio.

- Ici Reynolds. Attention ! O'Neill n'est plus Ba'al. Ba'al a repris possession de son ancien hôte. Je répète, Ba'al a repris possession de son ancien hôte. Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a vu ?

Un silence se fit puis une voix s'éleva par dessus des tirs et autres déflagrations :

- _Ici Shermann ! J'ai vu le Prima de Ba'al se diriger vers la salle des anneaux ! On essaie de sécuriser la zone mais ils sont trop nombreux !_  
- Reçu ! dit Reynolds. Tenez la position ! On arrive !

Ni une ni deux, SG1 et 3 s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs mais ne rencontrèrent, dans un premier temps, que peu de résistance. La plupart des Jaffas devaient protéger leur Maître près de la salle des anneaux.

- Par où êtes-vous arrivés? demanda soudain Jack en se tournant vers Reynolds.  
- Comme on ne pouvait pas utiliser les anneaux pour entrer sans une aide interne, on a attendu que les portes du hangar des Planeurs s'ouvrent. On est passé par là. Des vaisseaux Cargos nous y attendent en ce moment-même. Si nous ne pouvons pas atteindre les anneaux, nous devrons les rejoindre au plus vite. Ba'al a enclenché l'autodestruction du Hat'ak.

Reynolds regarda sa montre et redressa la tête :

- Il nous reste une petite dizaine de minutes.  
- Génial, marmonna Jack, de plus en plus inquiet.

Retrouver Carter n'allait pas être facile et les choses se compliquaient grandement si elle n'avait pas été réanimée. Il faudrait alors trouver le sarcophage et la laisser dedans le temps que ses cellules se régénèrent…

Jack grogna, glacé de terreur. Il essuya d'une main tremblante son front couvert de sueur.

C'était tout simplement impossible.

En dix minutes, jamais ils n'auraient suffisamment de temps.

- Mais Ba'al n'a aucun moyen de fuir de toute façon, non ? Avec le Prométhée et le Dédale dehors ? fit remarquer Daniel.  
- Il a toujours un vaisseau en orbite autour de son Hat'ak, répondit aussitôt Jack. Il utilise l'invisibilité pour ne pas être vu. Si Ba'al arrive jusqu'aux anneaux… nous n'aurons aucun moyen de l'arrêter.

Après quelques combats relativement courts, SG1 et SG3 rejoignirent Shermann et son équipe, bloqués depuis quelques minutes au croisement d'un couloir.

- Enfin ! s'exclama avec soulagement le Colonel de SG7. On n'a presque plus de munitions !

SG3 s'empressa de distribuer quelques chargeurs et Jack demanda une radio.

- On va les prendre à revers. Je m'occupe du flan gauche et vous, du droit, dit-il à Reynolds. On se contacte dès qu'on est en position.  
- A vos ordres !

SG1 et 3 rebroussèrent chemin et se séparèrent afin d'atteindre chacun un autre couloir et contourner le mur Jaffa qui protégeait l'accès à la salle des anneaux. L'avancée devait être silencieuse afin de leur permettre d'attaquer en même temps et ainsi les surprendre.

Jack était en parti rassuré de voir les Jaffas combattre avec tant de détermination. Cela signifiait que Ba'al se trouvait toujours sur le vaisseau.

Longeant le couloir parallèle à celui tenu par les gardes du Goa'uld, les trois hommes sursautèrent lorsqu'une des portes attenantes s'ouvrit brusquement. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de se cacher avant que n'apparaissent plusieurs Jaffas. Ceux-ci examinèrent le couloir désert puis, rassurés, sortirent vivement de la salle.

Jack sentit ses nerfs se tendre lorsque Sam apparut à côté de Ba'al. Elle était bien vivante et jetait un regard noir à l'un des gardes chargé de la faire avancer.

En parti soulagé, il incita cependant son équipe à ne pas intervenir. Ils étaient encore trop éloignés du mur Jaffa. Suivant Ba'al aussi discrètement que possible, ce fut lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité du couloir menant à la salle des anneaux que Jack fit crépiter sa radio. Il n'eut même pas à attendre. Reynolds lui répondit aussitôt de façon similaire et le coup d'envoi fut donné.

SG1 et 3 se mirent aussitôt à tirer, provoquant la confusion dans les rangs ennemis. Déstabilisés, les Jaffas furent contraints de se replier jusqu'à l'intersection des quatre couloirs, trois étant déjà occupés par des équipes SG, le quatrième menant à la salle des anneaux et toujours gardés par les hommes de Ba'al.

- Reynolds ! tonna Jack dans sa radio. Utilisez vos grenades ! Ba'al et Carter sont de notre côté.  
- _Reçu !_

Quelques secondes plus tard, des déflagrations se firent entendre de l'autre côté du large embranchement. S'arrêtant un instant de tirer, O'Neill vit Sam chercher à ralentir l'avancée de Ba'al en se débattant avec force.

- Carter ! appela-t-il afin de signaler à la jeune femme sa présence parmi le tumulte.

Sam tourna aussitôt la tête dans sa direction et, malgré l'atmosphère lourde et enfumée, un sourire se dessina sur son visage crispé. L'instant d'après, elle se remit à lutter avec une telle vigueur que Ba'al fut contraint d'utiliser son arme de poing pour la rendre plus docile.

Dans un grognement rageur, Jack se remit à tirer et tenta une avancée. Ba'al avait réussi à rejoindre l'arrière de ses troupes, et pénétrait tant bien que mal dans le couloir menant à la salle des anneaux.

- Shermann, Reynolds ! Balancez vos grenades !! aboya Jack.

De nouveau, des explosions vinrent réduire les tirs ennemis et les Jaffas durent fuir leur position. Ils pénétrèrent dans le couloir à la suite de leur maître sans cesser pour autant le combat mais ainsi, à découvert, tous finirent par tomber sans avoir la moindre chance de résister. Lorsque le dernier fut tué, Jack rejoignit l'entrée du couloir mais les portes de la salle des anneaux s'ouvrirent brusquement, l'obligeant à reculer.

- Pour l'amour du ciel !! Combien sont-ils ? ragea-t-il en faisant de nouveau feu.

Le Prima et vingt de ses hommes venaient de rejoindre leur maître.

- Venez Mon Seigneur ! s'exclama Kal'im en incitant Ba'al à abandonner le jeune femme. Laissez-la !  
- Non ! rugit aussitôt le Goa'uld, les yeux brillants de colère. Elle vient avec moi !

Le Prima hésita puis empoigna le bras de Sam afin d'aider son maître.

Le regard rivé à son second, Jack sentit son ventre se nouer lorsque la jeune femme disparut de sa vue, cachée par un nouveau mur défensif. Ba'al allait bientôt atteindre les anneaux. Il n'y avait plus à tergiverser.

- On y va, hurla-t-il afin d'être entendu de tous malgré les tirs incessants.

Sous son initiative, SG1, 3 et 7 avancèrent en un seul bloc et tentèrent une percée. Passé l'amoncellement de corps du premier mur jaffa, ils arrivèrent de nouveau devant le long couloir menant à la salle des anneaux. La porte était restée ouverte et Ba'al aurait eu cent fois l'opportunité de fuir s'il n'avait pas tenu absolument à prendre la jeune femme avec lui.

A couvert, les équipes SG tiraient sans discontinuer et, dans ce couloir sans possibilité de se cacher, les Jaffas tombèrent comme des mouches. Ce fut lorsqu'il n'en resta plus que trois debout que Jack sortit de son abri et s'élança vers eux. Teal'c fut aussitôt derrière lui et ils parvinrent à éliminer sans trop de mal les derniers gardes.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, Ba'al se tenait au centre, ses bras ceinturant son otage. Il portait au poignet un activateur d'anneaux et semblait sur le point de l'utiliser.

- Plus un geste ! s'exclama aussitôt Jack, son zat à la main.

Ses mains étaient désagréablement moites mais malgré une terreur qui ne semblait plus vouloir le lâcher, il ne tremblait pas.  
Kal'im fit mine de vouloir intervenir mais Ba'al le contint :

- Ne tire pas !

Le Prima se figea puis Teal'c et Daniel vinrent prendre place aux côtés de Jack.

- Que les autres n'entrent pas ! lança vivement le Goa'uld à ce dernier.  
- Reynolds, Shermann, appela aussitôt Jack. Restez dehors !

Dans son dos, les pas précipités des équipes SG décrurent de suite et un silence tendu s'instaura.

Jack jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Sam et croisa son regard, mais il préféra se détourner et concentrer toute son attention sur le Goa'uld.

- Lâchez-la, ordonna le militaire avec un calme qu'il était bien loin de ressentir.

Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Ba'al et celui-ci redressa fièrement la tête.

- Et pourquoi donc ferais-je cela ?  
- Parce que si vous ne le faites pas, vous êtes mort, répondit Jack en indiquant Teal'c.

Parfaitement immobile, celui-ci tenait sa lance pointée sur le Goa'uld et n'attendait qu'un signe pour tirer.

- Il sera mort bien avant moi, répondit Ba'al en indiquant son Prima qui faisait de même avec le Jaffa.  
- Ça, je n'en jurerais pas.

L'assurance de Jack fit perdre un peu de suffisance au sourire du Goa'uld.

- Libérez-la, répéta le militaire avec plus de froideur. Si vous enclenchez ces anneaux, vous êtes mort.  
- Pas si mon Prima est plus rapide.

Chacun sur leurs positions, les deux hommes se jaugèrent en silence. Jack savait Ba'al capable de beaucoup de choses dans le seul but de se venger. Mais Ba'al, lui, connaissait la détermination de son adversaire. S'il emmenait la jeune femme avec lui ou s'il la tuait à l'instant par esprit de revanche, il savait qu'O'Neill n'aurait de cesse de se venger. C'était une chose de rechercher sa haine tandis qu'il croupissait dans une prison à sa merci. C'en était une autre de le faire tout en le sachant libre et capable de le traquer sans jamais faiblir. Etait-il prêt à faire de cet homme son Némésis ?

Devinant la direction que prenaient les pensées du Goa'uld, Jack confirma d'un ton sans appel, cherchant à faire taire le sentiment de peur qui l'étreignait :

- Vous n'aurez aucun repos. Aucun.

Il n'aurait su dire si ces mots avaient eu sur Ba'al une influence quelconque sur son choix mais un changement se fit dans le regard du Goa'uld et Jack crispa sa main sur son arme. Les lèvres de Ba'al s'étirèrent lentement en un sourire amusé et il redressa doucement la tête.

- Cette petite cohabitation a été fort instructive, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Il attendit une réponse mais O'Neill resta silencieux, tendu à l'extrême.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ? insista le Goa'uld tout en resserrant son étreinte autour de la jeune femme.  
- Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça… répondit prudemment Jack.

Il n'avait aucune envie de rendre furieux Ba'al en se montrant arrogant.  
Mais celui-ci eut un grognement de déception et dit sur le ton du badinage :

- Allons, vous êtes capable de mieux que ça, non ? Où est passée votre verve à mon égard ? Vous avez peur pour elle ? demanda-t-il en désignant la jeune femme du menton.

Là encore, O'Neill ne dit rien.

- Alors ? insista pourtant le Goa'uld avec un plaisir évident.  
- … Bien sûr, lâcha Jack à contre coeur, les dents serrées.

Le sourire de Ba'al s'élargit et il frôla la joue de la jeune femme de ses lèvres. Celle-ci tenta de s'extraire à cette caresse mais il la tint fermement contre lui et Jack croisa le regard amusé du Goa'uld.

- On se reverra.

Et sans crier gare, Ba'al poussa la jeune femme vers O'Neill et activa les anneaux. Surpris, les trois hommes tendirent les bras vers elle, et Jack la glissa rapidement entre eux afin de la mettre à l'abri. Lorsqu'il leva de nouveau son arme, les anneaux avaient encerclé le Goa'uld, le protégeant d'éventuelles représailles. Un faisceau étincelant vient bientôt illuminer la salle et dans un crissement strident Ba'al et son prima disparurent.

La main glacée qui enserrait son cœur depuis qu'il était revenu à lui, quelques heures auparavant, se désagrégea peu à peu et Jack bassa son arme en soupirant. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qu'il maintenait encore derrière lui et l'examina rapidement du regard.

- Vous n'avez rien ?  
- Non. Ça va, le rassura-t-elle aussitôt en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

Après s'être redressée, elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit devant son air concerné.

- Merci, Mon Colonel. Je suis en un seul morceau.

Jack acquiesça et ne put cacher son soulagement de la voir lui parler avec le même naturel, la même gentillesse qu'auparavant. Alors il lui sourit à son tour et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Heureux de l'entendre.

*********************************************************************

Sam laissa son regard glisser sur le décor familier de son laboratoire et s'assit sur sa chaise. Elle ouvrit machinalement le denier rapport sur lequel elle travaillait, parcourut les premières lignes mais referma finalement le dossier.

Elle n'avait pas envie de travailler. Elle n'avait pas envie de chasser le sentiment d'allégresse qui l'étreignait depuis leur retour sur Terre.

Pourtant, cette mission avait été un véritable cauchemar à tout point de vue. Violence, haine, souffrance, terreur. Des sentiments qui d'ordinaire étaient difficiles à oublier. Des sentiments qui d'ordinaire mettaient plusieurs jours, voir semaines à se dissiper. Et pourtant…

C'était il y a trois jours. Trois jours que son père avait été tué, trois jours qu'elle s'était vue frappée à mort par Ba'al. Par chance, elle respirait à peine lorsqu'il lui avait asséné le premier coup, et le second l'avait rapidement achevée. Malgré cela, elle avait parfaitement compris qu'il s'était déchaîné sur elle au regard bouleversé de Daniel et à celui, coupable, de son supérieur. Et en y réfléchissant, c'était eux qui avaient le plus souffert.

Alors comment expliquer ce sentiment d'allégresse ?

Par leur victoire ?  
Tout était revenu à la normale et même mieux encore. La Tok'ra et son père étaient en sécurité. SG1 avait retrouvé son leader. Les Grands Maîtres étaient vaincus et Ba'al relégué au rang de simple Goa'uld.  
Ils avaient même dorénavant accès à une arme défensive construite par les Anciens.

Oui, ils avaient remporté une grande, une immense victoire.

- … C'est vrai, murmura Sam, l'esprit ailleurs.

_« Comme je le disais, je connais vos peurs. Vous savez… ces fameux cauchemars qui vous réveillent en pleine nuit, haletant et couvert de sueur. »_

Sam soupira, posa ses coudes sur le bureau et vint nicher son visage brûlant dans ses mains.

_« C'est devenu votre obsession, votre hantise. Il n'y a rien que vous craigniez plus que cela. »_

Malgré elle, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres puis la jeune femme étendit les bras devant elle et s'affala lentement sur la table.

_« Il n'y a rien que vous craigniez plus que cela. »_

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle ferma les yeux.

- Fatiguée ?

« Sa » voix grave et familière la fit se redresser à la hâte et Sam sentit ses joues se colorer traîtreusement.

- Mon Colonel ! balbutia-t-elle en le découvrant debout, au centre de la pièce.

Jack sourit gentiment et plongea les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.  
- Vous ne me dérangez pas.

Heureusement pour elle, il ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa fougue à le détromper et se contenta d'acquiescer, son regard balayant la pièce dans un but évident de gagner un peu de temps. Peut-être cherchait-il ses mots, ou hésitait-il à parler ? Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsqu'il leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle, Sam sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

- Comment…

Il s'arrêta un instant et fit quelques pas vers son bureau.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il finalement, scrutant soudain son visage. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

La jeune femme sourit et acquiesça.

- Tout va bien. Tout va très bien, même.

Un peu surpris, Jack haussa les sourcils et Sam leva vers lui un visage rayonnant. Comment pouvait-elle se sentir si bien après tout ce qui s'était passé ? Comment pouvait-elle éprouver autant de plaisir à sa présence, malgré les évènements affreux de ces derniers jours ?

Mais le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti en le découvrant de nouveau lui-même dans le vaisseau de Ba'al avait été indescriptible. Le voir remuer ciel et terre pour parvenir à la tirer des griffes du Goa'uld l'avait bouleversée. C'est de cela et uniquement de cela qu'elle voulait se souvenir.

- Et pour tout dire… je suis heureuse, Mon Colonel.

_« Il n'y a rien que vous craigniez plus que cela. »_

- Vraiment heureuse, insista-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

Perplexe, Jack examina attentivement le visage de la jeune femme.

Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à une telle réponse. Pendant ces trois jours, il avait évité Carter de peur qu'une fois la tension de ces dernières heures disparue, les sentiments de la jeune femme à son égard aient changé. Il ne voulait pas voir de la crainte dans ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle revive les horreurs subies uniquement parce qu'elle se trouvait en sa présence.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait jugé préférable de rester à distance. Il préférait lui donner le temps d'assimiler un peu ce qui s'était passé puis venir prendre la température.

Mais après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer, serait-elle encore capable de le regarder dans les yeux sans y voir Ba'al ? Il avait tué son père. Il l'avait rouée de coups jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Comment pourrait-elle seulement oublier ?

Et pourtant…

Elle était là, devant lui. Et il n'y avait pas une once de peur dans sa façon bien à elle de l'observer.

Il se détendit. Calquer sa façon d'agir sur celle de la jeune femme lui paraissait la meilleure chose à faire en attendant d'en savoir un peu plus. Se sentait-elle aussi bien qu'elle le prétendait ? Ou faisait-elle semblant ?

- C'est la défaite des Grands Maîtres qui vous rend si heureuse ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de son bureau pour s'y asseoir tranquillement.  
- Non, répondit-elle, acceptant de bonne grâce la tournure légère de cette conversation.  
- Celle de Ba'al, alors ?  
- Non plus.

Jack fit mine de se concentrer et Sam sourit devant ses mimiques. Lorsque la lumière sembla se faire dans son esprit, il redressa la tête et leva un doigt vainqueur.

- Ah ! L'arme des Anciens ! Vous allez pouvoir l'étudier sur toutes les coutures ! Vous vous tortillez déjà d'impatience !  
- Toujours pas, répondit-elle en riant doucement. Et je ne me tortille jamais !

Cette fois-ci, la surprise de Jack fut réelle et il se remit à chercher.

- Le sauvetage de votre père ? se hasarda-t-il sans conviction avant d'enchaîner en la voyant secouer négativement la tête. Le fait qu'on soit tous rentrés sain et sauf ?

Un autre « non » valut à Sam une nouvelle œillade perplexe.

- Je donne ma langue au chat ! s'exclama théâtralement Jack. Alors, Carter ? Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si heureuse ? Une nouvelle diffusion des Simpsons ?

Le nouveau rire de la jeune femme se mua rapidement en silence et elle baissa vivement la tête, les poings serrés cachés sous le bureau. Pouvait-elle se permettre de répondre franchement ? Cela changerait-il quelque chose ? Il était encore si professionnel malgré les révélations de ces derniers jours.

Mais enfin, qu'attendait-elle ? Ses craintes étaient toujours les mêmes que quatre ans auparavant pourtant elle savait maintenant. Elle savait que le temps ne changerait rien. Elle savait qu'ils ne faisaient que nier l'évidence et retarder l'inévitable.

- Alors ? insista Jack avec curiosité.  
- … Vos cauchemars, dit-elle si faiblement qu'il se pencha dans sa direction.  
- Pardon ?

Elle redressa alors la tête et dit plus distinctement :

- Vos cauchemars, Mon Colonel. La nature de vos cauchemars.

Lorsque Jack comprit la signification de ses paroles, une lueur de panique apparut dans son regard brun et il se détourna, mal à l'aise.

- Ah, ça… marmonna-t-il en se levant.

Sam savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à prendre la fuite, mais l'espace d'un instant, elle se mit à douter.  
Il se contenta pourtant de faire quelques pas dans la pièce avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil en biais.

- Oui, eh bien… Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose que vous êtes censée savoir.

Le contraire aurait été surprenant, songea la jeune femme, partageant en partie ses réticences. Désireuse de se trouver sur un pied d'égalité, elle ne mit qu'un instant à se souvenir du jeu ignoble de Ba'al et elle le lui rappela doucement :

- Mais vous avez également appris certaines choses sur moi.

Jack sut rapidement à quoi elle faisait allusion et bien qu'il se détournât, elle vit ses traits se détendre. Un silence méditatif se fit et se prolongea jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne de nouveau vers elle.

- Et vous êtes heureuse, alors ? demanda-t-il, hésitant. Je veux dire… Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé ? Vous êtes vraiment sûre d'être… heureuse ?

Comprenant ses craintes, elle lui répondit d'un sourire timide mais cependant amusé.

- Je crois que c'est le genre de chose qu'on arrive facilement à analyser. On l'est ou on ne l'est pas. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Elle se tut quelques secondes et sut qu'elle ne trouverait pas meilleur moment pour lui poser la question qui la tourmentait depuis si longtemps. Le corps tendu, les battements de son cœur soudain anarchiques, elle croisa son regard et murmura :

- … Mais est-ce que ça change quelque chose ?  
- Que vous soyez heureuse, Carter ?... Ca change absolument tout, dit-il avec douceur.

Ses mains sous la table se détendirent. Ses yeux se fermèrent un court instant et un profond soupir passa le barrage de ses lèvres.

Il ne niait pas. Il ne fuyait pas.

Enfin.

Lorsqu'elle leva de nouveau son visage vers lui, il l'observait avec un mélange d'amusement et de tendresse.

Il hésita alors.

Il hésita un bref instant… puis fit un pas vers elle et s'appuya lentement contre le bureau.

- Un dîner ? demanda-t-il alors, avec sur ses lèvres un sourire qu'elle jugea irrésistible.

Plus que troublée, elle glissa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et acquiesça, les yeux brillants de plaisir.

- Un dîner.

**FIN**

ZPM* : E2PZ en français.

Et voilà ! J'ai mis très très longtemps à écrire cette fic. L'action, c'est pas ma tasse de thé et comme le ship m'inspire moins… j'étais bien embêtée ! ^__^°° J'espère quand même que vous avez passé un bon moment, pour ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici ! Pitié, rassurez-moi……………. -__-


End file.
